Meet Me in the Red Room
by EcchiNekos
Summary: The story of Moulin Rouge, recasted with X characters. (rating for sexual innuendo and implications)
1. Chapter 1

Authors' Notes: Well, we're both big fans of both the movie "Moulin Rouge" and X, so we decided to write a crossover between them. We tried to cast it as accurately as possible with X characters, but forgive any OOC-ness that may have occurred. This was mostly written for the amusement of picturing the characters in the different roles... of course, the characters don't belong to us, and much of the dialogue and plot comes from the script of "Moulin Rouge", which we did not write. We would like to acknowledge the author of the script transcript located at (http://www.karenmarshall.com/moulinscript.htm), because it was quite helpful in getting some of the lines down.

Enjoy the fic! ^_^

Meet Me In The Red Room  
an X/Moulin Rouge crossover by Hokuto-chan and Kerianne

Chapter 1:  
  
  
/The greatest thing.../

In an apartment somewhere on the outskirts of Tokyo, one heartbroken man sat alone at his typewriter.

/... you'll ever learn.../

His hair was tousled, his normally clean-shaven face was rough with a week's worth of stubble, and he was dressed in nothing but an undershirt and a wrinkled pair of pants. He had been crying for a long time.

/... is just to love.../

He was writing. He had to write it all down; not to remember it, because he knew he would see it all in his mind every day for the rest of his life. No, not to remember; to immortalize it. So that maybe, one day, the world would know. Maybe someday she would live outside his mind, outside the swiftly fading memories of the others who had known her, eternally.

Someday they would know that he had loved her, and she had loved him, and that had been all the beauty and all the tragedy in the world.

/... and be loved in return./

The woman I loved is...

He stopped, swallowed hard, swiped a hand across his tearstained cheek.

... dead.

He closed his eyes, and all at once it rushed back to him, the colors and the sounds, the women flashing their panties, the loud laughter of rich men getting systematically drunk at the bars. The club... they had called it Flower, because it was colorful, and when night fell it unfolded its petals and revealed its beauty to the world. It was not a beauty that everyone could approve of, but he had loved it in his own way, and there was no doubt that it had captivated him until the end.

Just as she had.

Her name was Karen. In his opinion, and in the opinions of many of the men who visited the club, she was... had been, the most beautiful woman there. She had been the star, the center of attention, the "Sparkling Diamond". Tears began to form in his eyes as he remembered her bright gold eyes and curly red hair as she moved across the stage in his mind.

His mind wandered from his memory of her to the typewriter in front of him. Sighing to himself and wiping tears from his face, he kept typing. 

He had come to Tokyo a year ago, moved into an apartment across the street from the club, to write about... love.

But that was a problem. He had never been in love...

".... Luckily, right at that moment an unconscious man dressed as a goatherd fell through my roof. He was quickly joined by a dwarf dressed as a nun." His fingers typed over the keys quickly as he remembered the beginning of it all...  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Seated at his typewriter, Seiichirou Aoki looked up in shock as a rather large man crashed through his ceiling and hung there, dangling by one foot.

Confused, Seiichirou stood up and examined the man. His eyes were closed in a relatively peaceful sleep, considering his uncomfortable position, and his face was covered in a powdery makeup. 

Before Seiichirou could get too bewildered, the door to his small flat burst open and a short blond man in a nun's outfit burst in. Hi! I'm Keiichi Segawa! I really have to apologize for all this-- we were just rehearsing a play, you know...

Seiichirou nodded knowingly, as if men crashing through ceilings was something completely natural when one was rehearsing for a play. He was new in the area, after all, and he didn't want to make himself seem too unsophisticated in front of this man.

A moment later, he blinked. A play? Being rehearsed right here in his apartment building? That could prove to be wonderful inspiration for the novel he had been attempting to write before this rather interesting distraction had occurred. What sort of play? he asked.

Oh, something very modern, Keiichi said cheerfully, stepping further into the room. Set in Switzerland. He walked over and poked experimentally at the man hanging in the middle of the room. This guy is our star... name's Kusanagi. Unfortunately, he suffers from narcolepsy... one minute he's fine, the next... Keiichi feigned snoring. Out cold.

Seiichirou nodded thoughtfully. This was all very strange, but he wasn't sure if it was providing much inspiration for his novel. So... you'll be performing this play somewhere? he asked.

At that moment, another man hurried through the door. He had black hair, violet eyes, and an extremely pained expression on his face. How wonderful, he snapped in a sarcastic tone. Now Kusanagi's unconscious and we won't have time to finish the play by tomorrow.

Another man came in. "Quick, Keiichi. I still need to finish the music." 

Keiichi looked pained. "We'll have to find someone else to read the part."

Kamui rolled his eyes. "Where in the world will we find someone to read the role of the young sensitive Swiss poet Goatherd?"

Before Seiichirou knew it, he was upstairs dressed as a sensitive Swiss poet. A young man with long, pale blond hair began to sing. " The hills are animated with the euphonious symphony of descant..."

Kamui winced and pouted. "Stop, stop stop. The noise is drowning out my words."

"I don't see a nun saying that about hills." Kakyou said.

Subaru thought. "What about.. 'The hills are vital intoning the descant'?

Kakyou shook his head, his hair swirling in the movement. "No.. .. 'The hills'..."

The man who lay sleeping on the floor sat up suddenly and said loudly, "The hills are incarnate with symphonic melodies." With a snort, he fell back asleep.

Seiichirou thought for a moment. "The hills..."

"The hills are chanting...?"

"The hills..."

"The hills are alive with the sound of music!" Seiichirou sang suddenly, drowning out the rest of the people in the room. 

Kusanagi woke up again. "'The hills are alive with the sound of music!' I love it!"

Subaru said, his mouth twitching in a faint attempt at a smile. 

Seiichirou blushed a bit at the praise, and stammering only a little, went on. With... with songs they have sung... for a thousand years... He wasn't exactly sure where the words were coming from, but they seemed to fit, and the others seemed to like them.

Keiichi beamed. Kamui-kun, you and... I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name...

Yes, you and Seiichirou-san should write the show together! 

Kamui looked mortally offended. Excuse me?

It'd be great! Keiichi gushed. Together, I'm sure you could come up with--

We won't be doing anything /together/, Kamui snapped, violet eyes blazing with anger. This is /my/ show, and I'll write it myself or not at all!

Seiichirou cleared his throat and tried to be inconspicuous. He hadn't intended to cause such trouble among the group, especially since he'd just barely met them.

The other three men glanced at each other and shrugged. It was nice working with you, Kamui, Kusanagi said apologetically. 

With a loud huff, Kamui stomped toward the door. Well, fine! Good-bye! he yelled, walking out and slamming the door behind him.

Laughing a little, Keiichi turned to Seiichirou. Yes, well. This will be your first job in Tokyo, ne? How exciting!

I... I've never written anything like this before, Seiichirou admitted nervously. Mostly I've just tried to write novels... a few articles... but never a musical...

Oh, it'll be fine! You've got so much talent! Kusanagi boomed, striking a dramatic pose in front of Seiichirou with his hand out in front of him. Unfortunately, the positioning of the two men led to Kusanagi's hand falling in a rather interesting place on Seiichirou's body. The smaller man immediately flushed bright red, and Kusanagi coughed and pulled his hand away. Ah... no funny stuff! I just like talent.

"But how do we convince Arisugawa?" Subaru asked nervously. 

Keiichi waved a hand. "Don't worry about it, I have a plan." He grinned. "All we have to do is dress him in Kusanagi's best suit and take him to see Karen. Once she hears him, she'll insist that Arisugawa let him write the play!"

Seiichirou hesitated for a moment. "I can't!" He cried, blushing a bit as he imagined the sort of place the Flower was. "I can't write the play for you." He tried to leave, beginning to crawl through the ladder that the men had placed through the hole in the floor.

"Why not?" Keiichi asked. 

"I don't even know.. if I am a true revolutionary..." 

Keiichi scoffed. "Do you believe in beauty?"

"Well, yes, I suppose..."

"Freedom?" Subaru asked, leaning closer.

"Yes.."

"Truth?" Kakyou joined in the conversation, grinning slightly.

"Yes."

"What about love?" 

Seiichirou's eyes took on a starry expression behind his glasses. "Love? Love. Above all things I believe in love. Love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendored thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love." At the end of his speech, the Bohemians clapped their hands delightedly, all grinning.

"See?" Keiichi said. "You are the voice of Children of the Revolution!" 

If you insist... Seiichirou swallowed hard, feeling a bit nervous. Then again, this was his big chance. How would he ever write anything meaningful if he didn't take chances, if he didn't go out and experience the world? And Flower was as good a place as any to start venturing outside the walls of his old, sheltered existence.

He looked up and saw that Keiichi was grinning at him. Well, we've got a new writer, and our show is bound to be a hit... let's celebrate! He crossed the room and dug around in a cabinet for a moment, and when he turned around again he was holding a large bottle of green liquid. 

Seiichirou blinked. 

Of course, Subaru said with a smirk. Let me guess-- you've never had any.

Ah... no... Seiichirou smiled sheepishly.

Well, we'll just have to fix that! Keiichi grinned again and poured out five glasses of the strange liquid. Nervously Seiichirou picked his glass up and took a small sip.

He blinked. The stuff was definitely strong. All around him, the others were downing their glasses quickly, so he shrugged and took a much larger sip. After only a few minutes, he was completely intoxicated. His head spinning, he stared blearily around the room. A flash of green light caught his eye, and he turned his head to see a tiny woman, not more than two inches tall, floating around near the ceiling. She had long, straight black hair, and she was clad in a pixie outfit, with a halo of green light surrounding her. 

His eyes widened. He knew it had to be a hallucination, considering the woman looked exactly like the drawing on the side of the bottle of absinthe, but the sight was very beautiful and he was very drunk, so he didn't question it.

I'm the Green Fairy, she intoned in a slightly bored voice, then flitted out the window. The five men followed.

Seiichirou remembered nothing after that except for a lot of pretty colors and a sensation of vertigo, but the next thing he knew, he and his new friends were standing in the main corridor of the nightclub Flower.

A man dressed in gaudy, cheap-looking clothes burst in from behind a curtain. From curtains around the room, women appeared, swirling their multicoloured coats around their waists and flashing their underwear.

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi? Ce soir? Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister. Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister." The women danced around the room, shaking their skirts to the men who were standing at the edges of the room, holding glasses of liquor. Seiichirou blushed as a girl lifted her skirt and showed him panties, winking.

Sorata Arisugawa strolled between the rows of dancing girls, waving his fingers at a few of the dancers. Seiichirou became lost in the swirling lights and bright clothes of the women as they danced. The people in the crowd were singing and moving along with the girls, who shrieked and laughed as men passed them money and jewels. The chanting drowned out his own screams and exhilarated yells.

Keiichi and his friends dragged Seiichirou over to a small table in a corner. "We managed to avoid Arisugawa," Keiichi said softly, leaning closely to Seiichirou. The other three man formed a circle around the table and Seiichirou managed to focus from the bright lights and loud noises.

Suddenly, the lights went black except for one silver light in the middle of the hall. The men and women on the floor looked up as silver glitter drifted down. "It's her," Keiichi said in a hushed voice. "The sparkling diamond."

A woman's silhouette appeared in the light, her head bowed. Seiichirou stared with rapt attention, along with all of the men in the club... including a blonde man who sat just yards from the Bohemians.

Slowly the woman lifted her head, and a spotlight illuminated her lovely face. With a seductive glance to the audience, she began to sing softly. The French are glad to die for love... They delight in fighting duels...

The swing on which she was sitting began to lower. The entire audience was transfixed, but Seiichirou, having never seen her before, was absolutely spellbound. She was dressed in a sparkly silver bodice with a very short skirt, her long legs clad in black stockings. Her skin was pale, her lips were very red, and her eyes were wide-set and sparkled in the light. She was, quite simply, the loveliest thing he had ever seen.

But I prefer a man who lives... The corners of her lips began to turn up in a small smile. ... and gives expensive jewels. She leaned back on the swing as it began to move, lowering her and swinging her in a circle above the crowd, just above the reaching hands of her admirers. The music quickened and grew to a jazzy, pounding beat, just as the yells and hollers of the crowd swelled in volume.

Above all the noise, Seiichirou heard someone clear his throat, and reluctantly tore his eyes away from the spectacle to look at the blond man sitting a few feet away from him. Like every other man in the club, he was gazing with all his attention at the lovely woman, but there was something a little different about him. In his eyes was a strange sort of... possessiveness, a sparkle of desire that somehow went beyond simple admiration of a beautiful woman. Seiichirou found himself disliking the man, even though he didn't know the first thing about him.

A kiss on the hand may be quite continental... The woman began to sing again, bringing Seiichirou's attention back to the middle of the club. The swing had now stopped right in the middle of the audience, and she laughingly shook off the grasping hands of the men who surrounded her as she swung back and forth. But diamonds are a girl's best friend.

Beside him, Keiichi made whistling noises and nodded with appreciation. Seiichirou ignored him, continuing to gaze at the star of the show. She was continuing to sing, snatching diamonds from men who held them out to her, returning the jewels with kisses.

"Come and get me!" she yelled to the crowd of men who were surrounding her. One of them lifted her up and she giggled and lay back as she was passed along the crowd by the men.

The blonde man looked at Sorata who had come to sit across the table from him. "When am I going to meet the girl?"

"Yuuto-sama, I have arranged a special meeting with you and Karen-san after her number," Sorata said to the blonde man. "Totally alone."

Keiichi leaned over and whispered into Seiichirou's ear. "I've arranged a special meeting with you and Karen-san, totally alone." 

Seiichirou stared in horror at the short man. "Alone?" 

"Totally alone," Sorata and Keiichi said, though to different audiences.

Karen raised a hand as she was passed to the center of room, to a small, tall stage. "Talk to me Sora Arisugawa! Tell me all about it!"

"Excuse me," Sorata said quickly to Yuuto and strolled to the stage that Karen had jumped onto. 

"There may be a time when a lass needs a lawyer," Karen drawled, placing her hands around Sorata's shoulders and neck. 

"But diamonds are a girl's best friend," Sorata supplied for her. He joined her in her movements of tantalizing the crowd. 

"Is the Duke here, Sora?" Karen hissed at the man over her shoulder. 

"Yes," Sorata hissed back, circling around Karen to look for the blonde man. Keiichi stood up and nodded to Seiichirou, who was still staring at the red-haired woman.

"I'll go and get things all ready." Keiichi turned around suddenly and smacked his hand right into a tray of food a waiter was carrying. The food spilled right onto Yuuto's lap. "Oh! I'm so terribly sorry!" Immediately, Keiichi pulled his hanky out and waved it desperately at the other man, trying to mop up what he had spilled.

Sorata winced. "The Duke is the one that Keiichi is waving a hanky at." He rolled his eyes.

Karen danced around, searching for the short blonde bohemian, who was at the moment looking around the curtain at Seiichirou. "Do you have a handkerchief?" Keiichi asked with wide eyes. Not waiting for an answer, he reached into Seiichirou's suit pocket and pulled the handkerchief out. "Thank you." He waved it in front of the man's face. Karen squinted at Keiichi then past at the man staring at the handkerchief in front of his face. As if he could feel her gaze, Seiichirou looked at her and blushed, turning away.

"Are you sure?" Karen leaned back and asked Sorata. 

Let me check... Sorata grasped Karen's waist and peeked around her. By that time, Keiichi had returned to Yuuto and was valiantly attempting to clean up the mess he had made. Yes, that's the one. Under his breath, he muttered, I hope that demonic loon hasn't scared him off...

Keiichi finally got tired of trying to help a very uncooperative Yuuto, and flung the handkerchief into his face. Clean yourself off, you pig! he snapped, making snorting noises to exaggerate his point. He would have continued, but a strong hand came down on his shoulder, and he turned around to find himself looking into the glowering face of Yuuto's bodyguard. Narrowing his single honey-colored eye, the bodyguard subtly turned the right flap of his coat out to reveal a gun.

Oh... Sorry, Keiichi squeaked out, and hurried past the man to return to his table.

On stage, Sorata and Karen ducked behind a wall formed by the other women as they danced and lifted their skirts. Will he invest? Karen hissed, quickly attempting to change into her second outfit of the evening.

Sorata chuckled. After spending the night with you, how could he say no? he responded grandly.

Karen grinned. So what's his type? Pulling her hat off, she dropped her head and let her hair cover most of her face, her eyes becoming large and vulnerable. Wilting flower? Abruptly her expression changed to a bright, empty-headed smile, and she lifted her head high and giggled a little. Bright and bubbly? Her eyes narrowed into a seductive expression. Or... smoldering temptress? She gave a little growl.

Sorata pondered. Smoldering temptress, I think. He reached out and put a hand on Karen's shoulder. We're all relying on you tonight. If this goes well, Flower could become a real theater, not just a trashy nightclub. And you could be... 

A real actress, Karen murmured. And for a brief moment, the mask she always wore fell away, and a bit of the longing and desire for a better life in her eyes became visible. Quickly she shook her head, pasted a bright smile on her face, and emerged back out to face the crowd and finish her song.

Diamonds... are a... She allowed the crowd to carry her toward the man she thought was the Duke. Meanwhile, Keiichi was attempting to get her attention, but the crowd was making so much noise that she didn't hear him. ...girl's... best... When she reached the platform where Seiichirou was seated, she pointed at him and began walking toward him. ... friend.

Seiichirou, who had been discussing something with the other bohemians, turned his head slightly and found himself staring down Karen's diamond-adorned cleavage. Very slowly he looked up into her face, unable to keep from blushing, his mouth hanging open slightly. 

I believe you were expecting me, Karen breathed seductively. 

Yes... yes... Seiichirou managed to stammer out in a whisper, still gazing at her in shock. She was even more beautiful this close up-- she had the most striking golden eyes...

Karen turned around and addressed the crowd. I'm afraid it's ladies' choice, she called out, with an apologetic shrug. Then she turned around and pointed at Seiichirou again.

Confused and more than a little nervous, Seiichirou didn't move. Kusanagi patted his shoulder encouragingly, but he still remained seated, gaping uncomprehendingly at the waiting Karen.

Feigning disappointment, Karen turned around and whimpered to the crowd with an exaggerated pout. 

the men chorused, predictably.

She turned around and shot Seiichirou another sad look, although beneath it was a slight smirk. She walked toward him decisively and grabbed his hand. Let's dance.

Still confused, Seiichirou allowed Karen to pull him out into the crowd, where he quickly became disoriented by all of the whirling skirts and moving colors. He frowned and squinted at the stage, trying to figure out if that was really a midget in a belly-dancer's outfit that he saw belting out the song they were currently dancing to. A moment later, a man grabbed his shoulder and pushed him toward the middle of the dance floor, where Karen was dancing alone.

Smiling sheepishly, he began to move from side to side a little bit as Karen spun and twirled around him. He hadn't had much experience with dancing, and he was sure that he looked rather silly, but for the sake of his new friends and his new job, he had to press forth. 

Suddenly Karen gripped his shoulders, and he gaped at her in shock. Grinning at him, she spun him around, then grabbed his shoulders again and slid herself down his body. 

Flustered and mortified, Seiichirou tried to say something, but all that would come out of his mouth were faint little gasps. Just as quickly, she slid herself back up. Back at their seats, the bohemians cheered and whistled.

It's wonderful that you've taken an interest in our little show, Karen said, raising her voice a bit to be heard over the music and the crowd. 

Yes, it's so exciting! I'd be delighted to get involved, Seiichirou said, glad to have a topic of conversation he could focus on to take his mind off the utter embarrassment he was feeling.

Karen purred.

Assuming you like what I do, of course, he added with a sheepish little smile.

Karen was a bit taken aback, but managed to keep from giggling as she responded. I'm... sure I will.

After a few minutes, Seiichirou found himself becoming a bit more confident. Smiling, he tipped his hat to the bohemians, who were still intently watching the couple. Keiichi told me that we'd be able to... do it in private, he said.

/Did/ he, Karen managed, dipping herself backward so that Seiichirou wouldn't see the amusement on her face. 

Seiichirou stammered, getting a little flustered as Karen pressed herself even closer against him. He rested his hands on her back and gazed at her imploringly. A... a private... poetry reading?

Oooh, I see, Karen purred, sliding her arms around his neck and running a finger across his jawline. Yes, yes... I love a little /poetry/ after supper. She giggled, backing up a little and pulling away from him. He couldn't decide if he was relieved or disappointed. 

She made her way back the swing and sat down, glancing over her shoulder at the circle surrounding her as the swing made its way up to the ceiling. "Diamonds.... are a girl's best..." Underneath her the crowd lifted their hands in rhythm and waited for her to finish the song. She took a deep breath and gasped, closing her eyes and struggling to keep consciousness. From his platform overlooking the club, Sorata's smile faded and he looked at his star with concern. She fainted, releasing her grip on the swing and falling to the crowd below.

"Noooo!" He yelled as a pale man with silver hair in the crowd below stepped up and caught the unconscious diamond. For a moment, the entire bar was completely silent, the people on the floor staring in horror at the woman.

Nataku looked up at Sorata, unsure of what to do. Sweating, Sorata jerked his head to the left, indicating to take Karen to the dressing rooms. Nataku went quickly, trying his best to hide Karen from the gazes and stares pf the club's dancers and costumers. 

"Yeaaaah!" Sorata said, clapping his hands and trying to draw the people's attentions. "Karen, Karen, Karen!" He started the men chanting, inwardly hoping that Karen would be alright in time for Yuuto-sama.

The dancers who were backstage looked down between the boards at the hurrying Nataku and Karen. One of them, who had her hair pulled sharply back with a streak of blond in her bangs, smirked and nudged the dancer next to her. "Don't know if Yuuto-sama is going to get his money's worth tonight."

The other dancer frowned at her. "Don't be unkind, Satsuki." 

Sorata swallowed and looked at the manager who had appeared in the crowd. The man was shaking his head no and gesturing. Clearing his throat, Sorata said to the chanting men. "You scared her away." The men groaned in disappointment. "But I see some lonely Flower dancers looking for a partner or two." The men cheered as the girls began to come out again, twirling their skirts.

Nataku lay Karen down on a pile of clothes and blankets and turned her head so that she would be more comfortable. Hinoto, the warm motherly figure in the club, came hurrying up, gesturing for the dancers who had gathered to move out of her way. She held smelling salts under Karen's nose and the girl's bloodshot eyes opened.

"Oh, Hinoto...." She smiled weakly. "These clothes..."

Daisuke, the manager, hurried from behind a door. "All you girls get back out there and make those men thirsty!" Nataku hesitated for a moment before slipping behind a curtain and back to the front. Daisuke kneeled next to Hinoto. "Problems?"

Hinoto shook her head at him. "Nothing for you to be concerned about." Daisuke sighed in relief and patted the older woman's shoulder. Looking at the people still gathered around the fallen dancer, he said loudly, "Let's go then."

The girls filed out and Daisuke left. Karen began to cough, holding a napkin to her mouth. Hinoto watched her as she coughed. Sighing softly, Karen closed her eyes and leaned her head back. On the tissue, there was blood. Hinoto noticed and her eyes widened, then she turned looked at the red-haired woman with sorrow in her eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
At his table, Yuuto beckoned a waiter. "Find Arisugawa... the girl is waiting for me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hinoto helped Karen off the bed, and the two women crossed the room to the vanity in the corner. The Duke seems to really like you, Hinoto commented as Karen redid her makeup. With a man like him supporting you, you'll be a famous actress in no time.

Karen smiled, and her eyes widened with wonder as she gazed at the pictures of famous actresses that lined her mirror. Do you really think I could? she breathed.

Well, of course! You've certainly got the talent for it, Hinoto insisted, lacing up Karen's corset. Just keep the Duke interested, and your name will be selling out theaters someday.

"I'm going to fly away from here." Karen said dreamily. Finishing putting her makeup on, she leaned close the birdcage that held her bird. "Yes, we're going to fly away from here."

Karen, is everything alright?" Sorata came in to the room and gasped in delight as Karen spun around, showing him her form-fitting bright red dress. 

"How do I look? Smoldering temptress?" She purred. 

"How can he resist eating you up? Everything is going so well!"

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
  
A few minutes later, by Keiichi's influence, Seiichirou found himself standing at the window of the great dragon that was the centerpiece of Flower. He'd heard a lot about the dragon; that it was where the most high-profile men who came to the club met with their favored ladies for the night. The thought of what usually went on here made him a little nervous, but he consoled himself by remembering that all he'd be doing was reciting a bit of his poetry to Karen.

This is a wonderful place for a poetry reading, isn't it? 

Seiichirou turned around, and his gaze slowly traveled up from Karen's diamond-encrusted shoes to the black stockings that covered her long legs, to the small black bodice and the gauzy, transparent coat she wore over it. She was moving in a deliberately seductive manner, swaying her hips and staring at him with heavy-lidded eyes. Is it... /poetic/ enough for you?

he whispered, unable to think of anything else to say as he gazed into her golden eyes.

Turning around, she motioned to a small table in the center of the gaudily decorated room. Would you like something to eat? Maybe some champagne? 

I'd really rather just get it over with, Seiichirou answered nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Karen stopped, frowned, and rolled her eyes. Honestly, this man was so strange. She'd never known a customer to act like this before. Then again, you never knew what some people might be into... Perhaps he liked to play hard to get. All right then, she purred, facing him again. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to continue playing the part of the smoldering temptress, walking slowly across the room toward the bed. Then why don't you... She put one leg up on the bed, posing for him, then lowered herself down onto it and flipped her coat over, revealing more skin. ... come over here, and we'll get it... over with?

Actually... well... I prefer to do it standing, Seiichirou said, coughing a little.

Karen's eyes widened in shock. Oh... I didn't realize... She began to get up from the bed.

Oh, no, you don't have to stand! Seiichirou cried, getting flustered. It's just that... I... it's quite long.

Karen stared at him blankly, eyes widening even more. 

And... and I'd like you to be comfortable, he pressed on blithely, completely unaware of the double meaning of his words.

Karen gave a little, confused smile.

What I do... it's a little different, and it might feel a little strange at first, but if you... if you're open to it, I think you might really like it...

I... I'm sure I will, Karen managed to murmur, still completely shocked by this man's frankness.

Excuse me, Seiichirou said softly, and walked across the room to plan what he was going to say. When he had figured it out, he turned around and said decisively, The sky is--

On the bed, Karen was making soft, seductive little moans, slowly stroking her hand down her own thigh and striking various enticing poses. Seeing this, Seiichirou proceeded to utterly lose his train of thought.

Er... the sky... and the blue... birds... ah... Giving up, he turned around, closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure. Come on, he whispered to himself. Come on...

Taking a deep breath, he turned around again and attempted to speak. I think--

Karen had laid back on the bed and was moaning a bit more loudly now, breathing hard and writhing around. There went his train of thought again. He quickly spun around and began bouncing on his heels, attempting to calm himself down.

He glanced behind him to see that Karen had gotten off the bed and was looking at him with no small degree of confusion. Is everything all right? she inquired.

Oh... oh yes... I'm... I'm a little nervous, he stammered out, flushing. It's just that... sometimes it takes a while for... you know, inspiration to come. 

Understanding dawned on Karen's face. Oh... oh yes, I get it, she breathed, taking a few slow steps toward him. Let me help.

She stopped right in front of him, pressing herself against him, and abruptly her hand moved down and unzipped his pants. Does that /inspire/ you? she growled.

Oh... I... Seiichirou's mouth dropped open and his face flushed bright red. Before he could regain his voice, Karen spun him around and shoved him onto the bed. 

Let's make love, she purred, apparently trying to him the best way she knew.

Make... love? he mumbled in confusion, attempting to get up off the bed. 

Oh yes... you want to, don't you? A moment later she was straddling him, rubbing herself against him and moaning.

No... I... I just came to...

Oooh, tell the truth, Karen purred, grabbing his shirt and unbuttoning it so quickly that the buttons nearly popped off. Can't you feel the /poetry/? Come on...

Outside the window, Keiichi and the rest of the bohemians nearly fell off the top of the dragon in their attempt to watch what was going on (they had climbed up earlier to spy on their new writer's progress).

Free the tiger! Karen growled, unbuckling his belt and continuing to undress him. 

Seiichirou closed his eyes and whimpered a little; whether it was from embarrassment or pleasure, he wasn't sure. 

Alternately growling and moaning, still rubbing the lower half of her body against his, Karen tugged his pants down, then gaped at him in surprise. Ooh... you're a big boy, she breathed.

Outside the window, Keiichi was staring as well. He turned around and called up to his friends, who were holding him by the ankles so that he could look through the window into the small room. He's got a /huge/... talent!

Karen moaned loudly, writhing faster against him and feigning ecstasy. Yes, I need your poetry /now/!

A-all right! Seiichirou panted, making one last desperate attempt to escape. He shoved Karen off him, nearly throwing the startled woman to the floor and managing to yank his pants up before standing up and trying to regain some sense of dignity. I-it's a little bit funny...

Karen gasped out, her hair hanging into her eyes, too exhausted and confused to bother with the smoldering temptress act anymore. 

This... this feeling in-inside... Seiichirou stammered. I'm not one of those who can... can easily hide...

Getting up onto her hands and knees, Karen tried to catch her breath. 

Is this okay? Seiichirou asked shyly. Is... is this what you want? 

Karen breathed, believing that she finally understood. So he liked to talk dirty? Well, she'd give him something to talk about... Poetry. Yes, yes. This is what I want... naughty words. She giggled, beginning to writhe around on the bed again. 

Seiichirou frowned. I... I don't...

Oh yes! Yes! Naughty! Karen moaned.

I don't have much money...

Yes! Oh, yes!

... but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house...

Yes! Yes, I love it! Ooohhh...

... where we both could live... Seiichirou trailed off and frowned at the woman. Shrugging, he went on. If I were a sculptor...

Oh, oh, yes! Oh, you're so bad... so wonderful...

... but then again, no... or a man who makes potions in a traveling show...

He paused for a moment, watching Karen writhe around on the floor and rub herself against the thick red blanket she'd dragged off the bed. Noticing that he was silent, she looked up at him. Oh, no... don't... don't stop!

Seiichirou blinked. I know it's not much...

Give me more! More! Yeeesss! Karen was practically screaming at this point, throwing herself against the bed and doing everything in her power to make this strange poetry-reciting man get the hint. She was all for interesting foreplay, since it did make her job less monotonous, but this was just ridiculous.

Seiichirou frowned at her behavior, feeling a little embarrassed for her, but he pressed forth anyway. She was his only chance at getting the job, so he had to try to please her, no matter how strangely she was acting... ... but it's the best I can do...

Naughty! Oh, yes! Don't stop! Don't /stop/! /Naughty/-- 

Getting more and more flustered, Seiichirou did the only thing he could think of that would silence her. He burst into song.

My gift is my song... he belted out, his voice echoing in the small room. Outside the dragon, Keiichi and his friends paused in their enjoyment of yet another round of absinthe. And on the floor, Karen finally stopped rolling around and fell completely silent, awed by the power of his voice.

Seiichirou turned around slowly, addressing the shocked woman on the floor. ... and this one's for you. His voice built in confidence as he sang. And you can tell everybody that this is your song... It may be quite simple but now that it's done... I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words... 

Karen stared at him, slowly dropping the blanket she'd been clutching to the floor.

How wonderful life is... A beautiful smile dawned on his face as he continued to sing. ... now you're in the world.

Seiichirou turned and stared out the window, coming up with more words off the top of his head just as he had when he'd first met the bohemians. Karen gazed at the back of his head, completely speechless. Something about the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes as he sang was touching her, awakening something inside her. It was beautiful, and she was in awe.

But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song... Smiling, he walked toward her, looking into her eyes. It's for people like you that keep it turned on...

Together they walked toward the window, and Seiichirou circled around Karen, still gazing at her. So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do, you see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue...

The beaming smile on his face was contagious, and Karen found herself smiling back at him.

Anyway, the thing is... What I really mean... He grasped her hand and lifted it to his lips before gazing back up into her face. Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen, he sang soulfully, taking her into his arms and spinning her around.

She closed her eyes, and in her mind they were flying, away from the dragon, away from Flower, outside dancing on the rooftops and playing among the stars. And you can tell everybody that this is your song, Seiichirou sang, as a rain of glitter sprinkled down on them. He spun the umbrella in his hand, then tossed it aside, taking her hand again and spinning her around. It may be quite simple but now that it's done... I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words... 

He stopped in front of her and clasped her hands again. How wonderful life is... now you're in the world! he finished triumphantly, lifting her into his arms and twirling around under the moonlight.

She opened her eyes, and she was back in the front parlor of the dragon again, but still wrapped in his arms. Outside the window, Keiichi and the other bohemians were cheering and clapping.

"I can't believe it," she murmured, nuzzling her cheek against his. "I'm in love with a young, handsome, talented... Duke."

Seiichirou blinked. "A Duke?"

She smiled softly. "The title's not important but..."

His smile faded as he realized what had happened. "I'm not a Duke... I'm a writer."

Her smile disappeared as well as she stared at him. "A writer? ...wait, you're not one of Keiichi's oh-so-talented, charmingly bohemian, tragically impoverished friends, are you?" She began to look horrified.

"Well, I suppose that you could say that..." He grinned sheepishly.

"Oh my god! I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill him!"

From his position looking in at them from the window, Keiichi paled and looked back up at the bohemians who were holding him. "I think we have a small hitch."

"Um, Keiichi told me..." Seiichirou stammered.

"The Duke!" Karen covered her mouth with her hands. "The Duke!" She ran to the door and threw it open. In the small room right outside the door, Arisugawa and Yuuto were talking to each other. Horrified, Karen slammed the door shut and stared at the writer. "The Duke!"

"The Duke?" Seiichirou asked, confused. 

"Hide!" She began to push him out of the room. "Out the back!" The door opened and in panic, Seiichirou ducked down, finding himself face to face with a certain part of Karen's anatomy. He blushed immediately, sighing with relief as she turned around.

"Are you decent?" Sorata asked, strolling into the room. "Where were you?"

"I.. I was waiting." She smiled enchantingly at Yuuto, running a hand up her thigh. Seiichirou peeked out from behind her thigh and she hit his head, hiding him again. Taking a hit, he began to crawl from behind her to hide behind the champagne table. 

Sorata grinned. "Yuuto-sama, let me introduce to you to Karen-san."

Karen kept her smile on. "Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to visit..." 

Yuuto stared at her with a strange smile on his face. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Well, I'll leave you two to get acquainted." Sorata winked and closed the door behind him as he left.

Yuuto took Karen's hand and brought it to his lips. "A kiss on the hand may be quite continental..."

She giggled, thinking inwardly that his smile was disturbing. "But diamonds are a girl's best friend." She wagged her finger at him. 

"Would you like a drink, my dear?" He began to turn to the drinks table and Seiichirou ducked down.

"DON'T!" Karen cried. When Yuuto turned to stare at her with wide eyes, she improvised. "Don't you just love the view?" She gestured to the window. 

"Lovely." He began to turn back to the drinks. 

"Oh!" she said loudly, once again drawing his attention from the table. "I feel like dancing!" She growled and danced in front of him, waving the transparent coat around. Seiichirou popped his head from behind the table and both men stared at her as she moved her arms in an enticing motion. "Woo~!"

Yuuto coughed. "Um, umm... maybe you'd like some champagne..." He began to turn back the table and Seiichirou ducked again.

"No!.. it's a little bit funny..." she said softly, pouting. 

"What is?" He looked at her.

"This.. this feeling inside..." She repeated the words as Seiichirou mouthed them to her. "I'm not one of those... who can... easily... hide." The table clinked as Seiichirou ducked back down again. "No!" Karen practically threw herself on Yuuto's legs. "I don't have much money!" She looked at him with wide pleading eyes. "But if I did..." she said softly, running her hands up and down his thighs, rubbing her cheek against his legs. "I'd buy a big house where we could both live..." Seeing that Seiichirou had crept up behind the Duke, she spread Yuuto's legs. Yuuto gasped in surprise and his head fell back. Frantically, she pantomimed to Seiichirou to escape through the door. Closing Yuuto's legs and looking up at him, she began to sing softly. "I hope you don't mind.. I hope you don't mind... that I've put down in words..." As she sang, she moved up his body, Seiichirou mimicking her movements behind Yuuto.

How wonderful life is... now you're in the world, she finished very softly and slowly, attempting to gaze meaningfully into Yuuto's eyes before glancing behind him to make sure that Seiichirou was making his way to the door.

That's... very beautiful, Yuuto murmured, gazing hungrily at Karen.

It's from the play, she whispered, sliding her arms around Yuuto's neck. Suddenly with you here, I understand its meaning so much better. With one arm, she motioned for Seiichirou to open the door and leave. Nodding, he began to slowly slide the door open. How /wonderful/ life is now you're in the world...

What meaning is that, my dear? Yuuto breathed. 

At that moment, Seiichirou spotted Yuuto's manservant behind the door and, panicking, slammed it shut. Yuuto began to spin around, but Karen, thinking fast, sobbed loudly and flung herself onto the bed. Noooo! Don't toy with my emotions, Yuuto-sama! You must know of the effect you have on women!

Yuuto nodded, looking vaguely pleased with himself, and was about to respond when Karen grabbed hold of his legs and dragged him down onto the bed. Let's make love, she growled, just as she had to Seiichirou only twenty minutes earlier. You want to make love, don't you? She arched her body against Yuuto's and covered his face with kisses, at the same time gesturing wildly at Seiichirou to get him to leave.

Seiichirou frowned, staying put. For some reason he didn't like the idea of Karen throwing herself at this man just as a diversion, especially since he knew that she didn't care about him at all. He caught her eye and shook his head slightly, and she rolled her eyes and waved at him in irritation, still rubbing herself against a very compliant Yuuto.

Finally she gave up and sighed. Oh yes, you're right, we should wait! Until opening night! she said to Yuuto, rolling her eyes at Seiichirou and shooting him a look that said /Are you happy now?/ Seiichirou nodded, looking slightly satisfied, and ducked behind the window frame in a corner of the room. 

Yuuto said, sounding quite obviously disappointed. 

Yes, yes... there's a power in you that scares me, Karen breathed. You should go.

But... but I just got here! Yuuto pouted.

Oh, but we'll see each other every day at rehearsal. We must wait, Karen insisted, propelling Yuuto toward the door. We must wait until opening night. Get out. She practically shoved him out the door and closed it firmly behind him. As soon as Seiichirou heard the door shut, he stepped out into the room to face a nervous and angry Karen.

Do you have any idea how much trouble we would have been in if you had been found? she snapped, breathing hard. Seiichirou frowned at her-- she was panting as if she'd just run a marathon, and her face was pale and covered with a fine sheen of sweat. He stepped forward to take her arm, and at that moment she gave a soft sigh and fainted into his arms.

Oh... Oh my-- Karen-san? he gasped, leaning over her. 

The woman gave no sound and he shook her, trying to wake her up. From the tower next to the dragon, Sorata grinned and leaned over a telescope. "Let's take a little peek..." From his view, he could see Seiichirou shaking Karen in a manner that looked very wrong. "Right on target." Sorata grinned wider. 

"Hello? Wake up! ... Maybe I'll just put you on the bed." Seiichirou began to pull the woman's limp body over to the bed while Keiichi and the Bohemians looked in from the side of the dragon, confused. "Oh!" Seiichirou gasped as he tried to lay Karen down, falling on top of her.

At that moment, the door opened again and Yuuto stepped in, making the bohemians duck behind the screen. "Forgot my ha..." He spied the two on the bed. "Foul play?" Karen chose that moment to wake up, moaning and lifting her  
hands to her head. 

"I-I... she..." Seiichirou stammered desperately.

"Oh... oh Yuuto-sama..."

"It's a little bit funny... this feeling inside?" Yuuto quoted, gritting his teeth.

"Beautifully spoken..." Karen lifted her hands and placed them on Seiichirou's shoulders, who was still on top of her. "Let me introduce you to the writer."

"The writer?" Yuuto's eyebrows almost disappeared inside his hair. 

"Yes... yes, you see... we were rehearsing."

"Scantily clad with another man in the middle of the night in a dragon and you were REHEARSING?"

Keiichi took that as his cue to come in, waving his hands wildly. "How's the rehearsal coming?" Yuuto, Karen, and Seiichirou all stared at him. Behind him, Kusanagi, Subaru and Kakyou came out, each talking at the same time.

"I hope the piano's in tune."

"Sorry, got held up."

"Would you like a drink?"

Sorata leaned over his telescope again to observe the happenings in the dragon. What he saw was unsettling. Keiichi and his friends were surrounding Yuuto, waving their hands and dancing while Yuuto stood there with a bewildered look on his face. "Oh... oh my goodness!" He turned around and raced out of the room.

Karen smiled at Yuuto, trying not to give away the truth. "You see, when I said those words to you, I was filled with such inspiration that I called an emergency rehearsal."

"If you're rehearsing," Yuuto gritted out, his lips thin, "where is Arisugawa?"

There was a sound of fast running feet and the door flew open, Sorata hurrying in. "Oh, Yuuto-sama! I'm so sorry!"

"Sora! You made it!" Karen swept up in front of Sorata, gazing at him. "It's alright, the Duke knows all about the... emergency rehearsal..." 

"Emergency rehearsal?" Sorata glanced at Yuuto. 

"Yes, to incorporate Yuuto-sama's artistic idea." She smiled at Yuuto, who attempted to smile again, not quite succeeding.

"Well, I'm sure Kamui would be glad--"

"Kamui left," Keiichi piped up from behind the Duke, standing next to Seiichirou

"Left?" Sorata looked horrified.

"Well, no need hiding it anymore, Sora. Yuuto-sama is already a big fan of our new writer." She motioned to Seiichirou. "That's why he's so willing to /invest/." She said the last word slowly for it to absorb into Sora's brain.

"Invest?" The meaning of the word clicked, and he turned to Yuuto with a smile. "Invest! Well you can't blame me for hiding our..."

"Seiichirou." Keiichi whispered.

"Seiichirou... Yuuto-sama, why don't you and I go to my office and draw out the paperwork?"

"What's the story?" Yuuto asked evenly, looking at the two in front of him.

"The.. the story?" Sorata raised an eyebrow.

"If I am to invest, I must know the story," Yuuto said very slowly and patiently, as if he were speaking to a particularly dull child.

"Oh... well... Keiichi?" Sorata smiled at the short man. 

"Oh... oh the story... well you see..."

"It's a story about love!" Seiichirou cut in. Everyone looked at him, their heads making an audible swishing sound.

"About love?" Yuuto repeated, looking impatient.

"And it's set in Switzerland!" Keiichi said happily.

"Switzerland?" Yuuto raised an eyebrow.

"Not Switzerland!" Sorata said quickly.

"It's set in... INDIA!" Seiichirou said just as quickly, once again drawing everyone's attention to him. "India! It's set in India! And there's a courtesan, the most beautiful courtesan in all the world..." He slowed his speech and looked at Karen. "But her kingdom's invaded by an evil Maharaja." He turned and half glared at Yuuto, making his voice sharper. "Now, in order to save her kingdom, she has to seduce the evil Maharaja. But on the night of the seduction, she mistakes a penniless..." He looked around desperately and saw a sitar leaning against the wall. "A penniless sitar player for the evil Maharaja and she falls in love with him." He paused and looked at Karen, eyes wide. "He wasn't trying to trick her or anything. But he was dressed as a Maharaja because... he's appearing in a play!"

Kusanagi took the sitar from Seiichirou and stood close to Karen. "I will play the sitar player!" He grinned. "I can sing like an angel and dance like a DEVIL!" He made suggestive moments with his hands down his thigh.

"And... and what happens next?" Yuuto asked, stuttering a bit. 

"The courtesan and the sitar player have to hide their love from the evil Maharaja," Seiichirou continued, speaking in hushed tones.

"And, the sitar player's sitar is magical!" Kakyou said, looking from between Kusanagi and Karen. "It can only speak the truth."

"I... I will play the magical sitar!" Keiichi said brightly, grabbing the sitar and holding it in front of him. He was so small that it came to just under his chin. Grinning broadly at Karen, he made sitar noises. "You are very beautiful." Turning to Sorata, he said, "You... you are very ugly." Grinning still, he looked at Yuuto. "You are very--" He was cut off as everyone said "NO!" and covered his mouth with their hands.

Yuuto almost laughed out loud. "And he gives it away?"

Everyone cheered. "Yes! Tell him about the can-can!"

Seiichirou leaned close to the Duke. "It's a... tantric can-can! It is..." Sorata shoved Seiichirou away, leaning closer.

"It's an erotic spectacular scene that captures the thrusting, violent, vibrant, wild bohemian spirit that this whole production embodies." Sorata grinned and leaned closer to the Duke, nearly whispering in his ear.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuuto asked, slightly unnerved by the other man's closeness.

"I mean it will be a magnificent, opulent, tremendous, stupendous, gargantuan bedazzlement, a sensual ravagement, it will be..... SPECTACULAR, SPECTACULAR!"

As Yuuto watched in confusion, Sorata began to dance around him, making exaggerated movements with his hands. No words in the vernacular can describe this great event... You'll be dumb with wonderment. Grinning, he leaned close and touched his nose against Yuuto's. Returns are fixed at ten percent. You must agree that's excellent. Slowly he began to back up and join the others. And on top of your fee... 

Everyone else joined in. You'll be involved artistically! 

Slowly, the hopeful group began to advance upon the bewildered Yuuto. So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for fifty years! When they got close to him, Yuuto stumbled backwards and fell into his chair.

Keiichi announced.

called out a drunk-looking Kakyou.

Sorata held his hands above his head in a tribal dance.

And courtesans. With a wink, Karen struck a pose.

Subaru swung from the chandelier.

And juggling bears... With a bearskin rug on his head, Kusanagi tossed a few balls into the air.

Exotic girls! Keiichi giggled, wrapping his head in a curtain.

Fire-eaters, muscle men, contortionists... intrigue, danger and romance... chorused the group. Electric lights, machinery powered with electricity! They began to dance in a circle around Yuuto's chair. So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for fifty years! As they sang, they lifted Yuuto's chair above their heads and twirled him around. Finishing their chorus, they set him down and struck a pose in front of him.

Yes, but what happens in the end? Yuuto inquired.

The group exchanged glances, and quickly everyone began to run around searching for props and costumes. Eventually they all crowded behind the curtain in the middle of the room, and only Seiichirou was left to face the Duke. He cleared his throat. The courtesan and sitar man are pulled apart by an evil plan... The curtain opened, and the others appeared, acting out his words as he sang.

But in the end she hears his song, Karen sang.

And their love is just too strong, Seiichirou murmured softly. In the center of the stage, Karen and Kusanagi were pulling closer together in a romantic moment, but something in Seiichirou's voice made Karen stop and glance at him. Their eyes met, and Seiichirou smiled. Karen blinked, a little unsettled, and turned back to Kusanagi.

Yuuto cleared his throat. It's a little bit funny... this feeling inside... he sang in a horribly off-key voice, making faces that he thought were alluring and attractive, but which really made him look incredibly stupid.

The others ignored him, segueing back into their chorus. So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for fifty years! 

The sitar player's secret song helps them flee the evil one, Seiichirou sang softly, as Karen and Kusanagi snuck offstage together. Thought the tyrant rants and rails, it is all to no avail...

Sorata appeared, dressed in decorated robes, with a turban on his head. The others gathered at his feet, bowing down to him. Iiiii am the evil maharajaaah! he intoned dramatically, waving his arms. You will not escaaaape!

Karen stopped bowing and looked up at him. Oh, Sorata, no one could play him like you could! she said earnestly.

No one's going to, Sorata responded with a smirk.

So exciting, we'll make them laugh we'll make them cry! So delighting--

And in the end, should someone die? Yuuto interrupted, smiling hopefully. 

The others stared at him in confused silence. Then they shrugged and continued dancing and singing. So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for fif...ty... years! They posed for the grand finish, Keiichi somehow ending up on Seishirou's shoulders. 

Yuuto gazed at them for a moment, then smiled a little. Generally, I like it, he said finally.

Relieved and thrilled, the entire group cheered and rushed forward to hug Yuuto (who was not exactly the sort of man you'd call huggable).

end chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
  
"It's the end of the century!!!!" Keiichi cried from where he was sitting on top of the roof, rather pantless and waving a bottle of absinthe. "The Bohemian Revolution is heeeere!" He threw his bottle of toxin and his pants down to the people dancing and partying below, all terribly drunk. 

Seiichirou sat in his room under the party, trying to block out the sound of drunken idiots. He was trying to write some of the script for the play, but his thoughts kept straying to a curly-red-haired vixen with enticing gold eyes... He glanced out his window at the main doors of the Flower, then at the dragon in the middle of the courtyard. It was dark and he couldn't see anything in it. Sighing, he sang softly to himself. "How wonderful life is now you're in the world..." he turned back to his typewriter.

In the shadows of the red room in the dragon, Karen stared at the man illuminated in blue light. He touched a part of her that no one had touched before, filling her with a feeling that perhaps she could be loved and wanted. She thought back to what he said earlier. /"I'm not a Duke... I'm a writer - He wasn't trying to trick her or anything. It's about Love!"/

She stepped closer the light, singing softly to herself. "I follow.. the night... can't stand the light.." As she watched him, singing at the same time, his head lifted up and he looked in her direction. "When will I began to live again?" She stepped fully into the light and sang to the drunkards in the buildings nearby.

"One day I'll fly away! Leave all of this to yesterday... what more could your love do for me?" Seiichirou stood up from his desk and crept to his window. "When will love be through with me?" She kept singing, leaning her head against the frame of the doorway. "Why live life from dream to dream... and dread the day.. when dreaming ends...?"

Seiichirou leaned out his window slightly, the breeze ruffling his hair. "How wonderful life is now you're in the world..." he sang back to her.

Turning around, she walked back in the dragon. He looked at her for a moment before going from his window to the door. She began to walk up the stairs leading from the room to the top of the dragon, singing all the while. "One day I'll fly away... leave this all to yesterday..." Seiichirou looked up at from the ground and began to climb up the side of the dragon. "Why live life from dream to dream.. and dread the day when dreaming... ends..." He had climbed up the dragon and was now standing behind her as she sat on a small bench under the pavilion on top of the dragon. "One day I'll fly away... fly, fly away..." She turned around and screamed at the sight of the man standing behind her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean... I saw your light and I... I climbed up the..." he stammered.

"What?" she asked, staring at him in surprise.

"I couldn't sleep... and I... I wanted to thank you for getting me the job." He blushed a little.

She smiled and nodded at him. "Yes, yes of course... Keiichi was right... you're very talented. It will be a wonderful show." She began to turn around, bowing politely. "I had better go.. we both have a big day tomorrow."

"No, wait please!" He started toward her. "Earlier... when you thought I was the Duke... what you said about loving me? I was wondering if it was a..." His blush got deeper. 

"If it was an act?"

He nodded.

"Of course..." She sighed at his hurt look.

"Oh... it felt real..."

"Seiichirou... I'm a courtesan. I'm paid to make men believe what they want to believe.

"I see..." He smiled weakly. "Silly me, to think you would fall in love with someone like me.."

"I can't love anyone," she said to him, sounding apologetic.

His eyes widened. "Can't love anyone? But.. but a life without love? That's terrible!"

"No, being on the streets is terrible." She frowned at him. 

"No! Love is like oxygen."

"What?!"

"Love is a many splendored thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love."

She sighed and glared at him. "Don't start that again."

"All you need is love." He began to sing, leaning toward her.

"A girl has got to eat."

"All you need is love," he repeated, his voice strong and steady as he gazed at her.

"Or she'll end up the street."

"All you need is looooove." He grinned at her. She looked back, unamused.

"Love is just a game."

"I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me." 

She smirked at him, hanging around a pillar as he danced closer. "The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee."

"Just one night, give me just one night..." His melody switched to another one, his eyes becoming big and longing behind his spectacles.

"There's no way, cause you can't pay," she sang back at him. 

"In the name of love, one night in the name of love!" He swung around the pole, facing her with wide eyes.

"You crazy fool, I won't give into you." She turned around and began to leave.

Sighing at the plaintive tone in his voice, Karen stopped and looked back at him. Gazing at her soulfully, he continued the song. ... leave me this way... I can't survive without your sweet love... Oh baby, don't leave me this way.

She blinked, realizing she was being pulled in by the adorable longing expression on his face, and turned away. You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs, she murmured. 

I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no, he responded with a smile.

Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs... She looked pointedly at him as he hovered above her, putting his face close to hers.

Well what's wrong with that, I'd like to know, Seiichirou sang softly, cupping her cheek and leaning in for a kiss. She stood frozen, and moved away at the last second. 

Cause here I go again... he finished, a little disappointed, and followed her. When they reached the top of the dragon, he was struck by a whim, and jumped onto the dome at the very top of the dragon's head, balancing himself with his arms. Love lifts us up where we belong... he sang with a grin, staring out at the city below them.

Get down, get down! Karen yelled, gesturing at him. 

Where eagles fly on a mountain high... He held his hands out dramatically, and Karen took the opportunity to grab his hand and drag him down from the dangerous spot. 

Love makes us act like we are fools, she insisted, looking into his eyes for a brief moment before shaking her head and turning away. Throw our lives away for one happy day... She began to leave again.

We can be heroes! he belted out, and she stopped on the stairs. Just for one day...

Karen shook her head. You... You will be mean.

No, I won't! Seiichirou said with a laugh, coming down the stairs to join her.

And I... I'll drink all the time! she added, throwing her hands up.

We should be lovers, he insisted, following her down into the red room and standing in the doorway.

We can't do that, Karen responded softly, refusing to meet his eye and looking none too convinced.

We should be lovers, he repeated, and that's a fact...

Karen looked up at him, tilting her head to the side. There was something different about her expression, as if she were seeing him for the first time. 

Though nothing will keep us together... she sang hesitantly.

We could steal time just for one night! he called triumphantly, seeing that she had weakened and beginning to walk toward her.

We could be heroes, forever and ever, they sang together, meeting in the center of the room. We could be heroes, forever and ever...

Just because I... will always love you... Seiichirou sang softly, staring into her eyes. She smiled at him, and he knew he'd won this battle.

I... can't help... Karen chimed in reluctantly, and they finished the song together. ...loving you...

How wonderful life is... she murmured. They were so close that their noses were nearly touching.

... now you're in the world, he finished with her. 

She smiled. From the way he was looking at her, she knew he was about to kiss her, and this time she wasn't going to pull away. You're going to be bad for business, I can tell, she breathed, just before their lips met for the first time. Kissing him hard, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they sank back onto the bed together.

And a few feet away, standing at the window of his apartment, Keiichi was on his third glass of absinthe and getting drunker all the while. How wonderful life is... he sang slowly, and a little off-key. ... now you're in the world... There were tears in his eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, Sorata sat with Yuuto in his office. Yuuto looked rather nervous, playing with his hat. "Turning the Flower into a theatre will... will cost a substantial amount of money. So... in return..." he fumbled with his hat, stroking the top nervously. "I shall require a contract that binds... um... uh... Karen-san... to me... exclusively." He cleared his throat. "And naturally, I need some security. I require the deeds to the Flower."

Sorata stared. "My dear Yuuto-sama..."

Yuuto glared. "Don't think that I'm naive, Arisugawa. I will hold the deeds to the Flower... and if there are... shenanigans, my manservant Seishirou..." he looked over his shoulder at the tall man behind him. "...will deal with it in the only language you underworld folk know." He grasped his hat tightly on his lap. "Karen-san will be... mine. It's not that I'm a jealous man." His face contorted with emotion and Sorata fought to keep his gaze even. "But I... just don't like PEOPLE TOUCHING MY THINGS!" Breathing heavily, he crushed the hat under his hands.

Sorata took a breath. "I understand... completely." 

Yuuto smiled thinly. "Now that we have a deal, it seems you have the resources to turn your beloved... Flower..."  
  
  
"Into a theatre!" Sorata cried later as he spoke to the dancers and the bohemians who were gathered around the platform.

Earlier, the Duke had said those same words, adding, "I will woo Karen-san over supper tonight."

"We will have created the world's first completely modern, entirely electric, totally bohemian, all singing, all dancing, STAGE SPECTACULAR!" As she listened to her boss say those words, Karen looked over her shoulder at Seiichirou and smiled slightly. Yuuto noticed and caught her attention, thinking that it was he she was smiling at. Inwardly she rolled her eyes, but she gave him her best grin. 

Suddenly, the wall behind Sorata crashed open as a wrecking ball came through, showering dust and drywall all over him. The people on the floor cried out in shock and began to leave the building as remodeling began to take place. "The show must go on!" Sorata cried, covered in gray dust.

Later that day, Seiichirou, Karen and Keiichi were planning for the play at Seiichirou's apartment. Wrapping himself in a curtain to imitate the maharajah, Seiichirou explained the new bits of the play that he'd written the night before. Mad with jealousy, the evil maharajah forces the courtesan to make the penniless sitar player believe that she doesn't love him!

Oh, yes, perfect! Keiichi exclaimed, clapping his hands in delight. 

/Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love!/ Seiichirou quoted from the script, imitating Kusanagi's voice. He says that, and then he throws money at her feet and leaves the kingdom forever! He ran over to the balcony and balanced on it, pretending he was about to jump.

No, no! Karen cried, giggling at her love's actions. 

Keiichi praised, as Seiichirou, laughing, got down from the balcony to join his friends. 

Oh, but a life without love... that's terrible! Karen teased.

Yes... /but/... Smiling, Seiichirou held up a finger. The sitar player... with his magical sitar...

Keiichi interrupted shrilly, as Seiichirou crossed the room and sat on the arm of Karen's chair, sliding his arms around her waist and nuzzling her cheek. That's my part, Seiichirou, that's my part! The magical sitar says...

Seiichirou stared down into Karen's eyes. The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return, he finished softly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Preparations for the play progressed as the days went on, as did Seiichirou and Karen's secret affair. They tried to be together whenever possible, sneaking off to empty rooms and unoccupied corners to kiss and talk privately, and trying to make their affection for each other as subtle and inconspicuous as possible when Yuuto was around. Yuuto always seemed a bit bothered by Seiichirou's constant presence around Karen, but as long as they could use the excuse of working on the play, he couldn't do anything about it. 

A few days later, when Karen and Yuuto were sitting together watching the construction of the sets, Seiichirou approached them nervously. Ah... Karen-san, he began, careful to keep his tone as formal as he could. I haven't... quite finished writing the new scene... you know, the /will the lovers be meeting at the sitar player's humble abode/ scene... He looked plaintively at Karen, hoping she would get the hint, even as Yuuto breathed suspiciously down his neck. And I wondered if I could work on it with you... later tonight?

But, my dear, Yuuto interrupted, before Karen could respond, I've prepared a lovely dinner for us tonight in the tower.

Oh... it's not that important, Seiichirou said, backing off. I'm sure we could do it another day--

How dare you? Karen snapped, pretending for Yuuto's sake to glare angrily at Seiichirou. It cannot wait! /The lovers WILL be meeting in the sitar player's humble abode/ scene is the most important in the production! We will work on it tonight until I am... completely satisfied. She struggled to keep from smirking and looked at Seiichirou, whose face had broken into a wide smile. 

But, my dear-- Yuuto attempted again, pathetically. 

My dear Duke, Karen interrupted coolly. Please excuse me. With that, she walked off, effectively ending the conversation.

Seiichirou stared at the back of Yuuto's head, his lips twitching in a satisfied little smile. When Yuuto turned around, he immediately attempted to look contrite and bowed a little. I'm sorry, he murmured, and quickly headed in the opposite direction from Karen.

As he turned the corner into a sheet covered hallway still under renovation, he could see Karen sneaking into the hall. They both giggled silently at having gotten away and began to kiss passionately, him pushing her against the wall.

Yuuto fumed and stared at Sorata as he talked with some actors. Sorata turned around and grinned broadly. "Yuuto-sama! I've got everything prepared for dinner tonight in the tower."

Yuuto snapped, "You may as well eat it yourself, Arisugawa! Her affections are waning."

"That.. that's impossible!" Sorata said weakly.

"I know her job is important to her, but she's always at it with that damn writer." Yuuto looked angrier, spitting out his words. A movement in the corner of Sorata's eye caught his attention and he looked up at the balcony at the edge of the stage where the lead actress and writer were just barely seen, still kissing passionately. His eyes widened and Yuuto, noticing, began to turn his head.

"No!" Sorata cried and spoke quickly to divert the Duke's attention. "I will... insist... that she take the night off."

Yuuto nodded his head briskly and walked off, still seething with anger. Sorata glared at the two lovers on the balcony, his eyes dark.  


Seiichirou pulled away from Karen, nuzzling her cheek and whispering. "So, you'll be there? Tonight?"

"Yes." She giggled and kissed his forehead. His face was already covered in her lipstick.

"At eight?" he asked again, beginning to walk away from her with a big smile on his face.

"Yesyes... go!" She laughed at him and turned around. As she walked down the hall, she began to wipe the smeared lipstick off the top of her lips. She was still laughing when Sorata stepped up from the staircase, glaring at her. "Sorata..."

"What do you think you are DOING?" He asked, his eyes wide in disbelief. "The Duke holds the deeds to the Flower. He's spending a fortune on you! He's giving you a brand new dressing room, he wants to make you a star... and you're dallying with the WRITER!"

"Don't be.. ridicu--"

"I saw you!"

"... It... It's just an infatuation... it's nothing." She laughed weakly, turning away.

"This infatuation will end today," Sorata said, and began to leave. 

Karen watched him go, saddened. Sighing to herself, she turned around began to walk to her dressing room. She began to sing, barely above a whisper. "If I should die this very moment... I wouldn't fear. For I've never known completeness like being here... wrapped in the warmth of you, loving every breath of you. Why live life from dream to dream? And dread the day..." She had made it to her dressing room and suddenly was short of breath, coughing and gasping. 

No one could have known, in those last fatal days, that something had begun to take over Karen. Something darker than jealousy and stronger than love. 

Karen gasped again loudly, her eyes rolling up as she collapsed onto the floor.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Do you think she'll be all right by tonight? Hinoto asked worriedly, as the doctor examined the unconscious Karen.

Tomorrow morning, at the earliest, the doctor replied, shaking his head. In a shadowed corner of the room, Nataku, who had found Karen and brought her back to the room, stood watching the woman on the bed with concern.

Meanwhile, in the tower, Yuuto was pacing back and forth and getting more and more irritated about the delay. He was sure that Karen was off with that damned writer again... How dare they take him for such a fool? Setting his mouth in an angry line, he made up his mind to leave. If Karen didn't show up within five minutes, he was going to walk out of Flower and never return.

When Sorata reached the tower, he was met by a very nervous Daisuke. The Duke is leaving! the manager told his boss in a hushed whisper.

Panicking, Sorata watched as Yuuto turned away and began to walk out the door. She's... she's... An idea came to him, and he shouted his next words at the top of his lungs. SHE'S CONFESSING!

Yuuto hissed, turning around and fixing Sorata with a fierce glare. His face was beginning to turn red with anger. What kind of imbecile do you think I am, Arisugawa?

She suddenly had a... terrible desire to see a priest... and confess her sins, Sorata went on, in the most sincere voice he could manage. 

Yuuto spat.

She wanted to be cleansed of her former life, Sorata continued, beginning to walk toward Yuuto. She looks upon tonight as... as her wedding night!

"Her wedding night? Yuuto didn't appear to be buying any of this. Sorata thought fast and decided to switch tactics, appealing to the other man's perverted side.

She's like a blushing bride, Sorata said with a small smirk. Yuuto frowned at him, but he seemed to be seriously considering the idea. She... she says you make her feel like... Sorata leaned forward conspiratorially and went in for the kill. ... like a /virgin/.

A... virgin? Yuuto still looked a little irritated, but at the same time Sorata could tell he wanted to hear more about this new development.

You know... Sorata's smirk widened. Touched for the very first time. 

Yuuto began to smile a little-- albeit, a very creepy smile. The first?

She says... it feels so good... /inside/... when you hold her, and you touch her... 

Like a virgin, Yuuto mused, looking rather pleased with himself.

She's made it through the wilderness somehow, Sorata continued. She's made it through. She didn't know how lost she was... until she found you! She was beat... incomplete... She'd been had! She was sad and blue... As he sang, four identical spiky-haired men in identical waiter's outfits surrounded them. But you made her feel... Yes you maaaaaade her feel... shiny and new! 

Sorata's voice rose, the lights came on, and the four men began to dance around them in a circle. Like a virgin! Touched for the very first time! Four other men pulled a sheet from the bed and began to dance across the room with it. Like a viiiiiirgin... With your heartbeat close in time! 

More dancers appeared, and the ones holding the sheet wrapped it around Sorata's head and shoulders like a bridal veil. She's going to give you all her love! Sorata sang, obviously perfectly willing to make a fool out of himself for the sake of not losing Yuuto's considerable funds. Her fear is fading fast! She's saved it all for you! Only love can last! He sat down on a cart, and one of the waiters began to push him around in a circle, while all the others followed behind him singing backup. She's so fine! And she's thine! She'll be yours until the end of time! 

Yuuto just stared at the entire spectacle. These underworld folk were so... odd.

Because you made her feel... Yes you maaaaade her feeeeel... she had nothing to hide! Sorata hopped off the cart and rolled over the piano that Yuuto was sitting on, landing on the other side. Like a virgin!

Yuuto screamed as two men came up behind him and pushed him off the piano towards Sorata. 

Touched for the very first time! Grinning, Sorata grabbed Yuuto's hand and dragged him under the arch that the waiters had formed with their arms. Like a viiiiiirgin... With your heartbeat close in time! He dragged Yuuto out onto  
the balcony, and the waiters followed. 

Like a virgin! Feels so good inside! Sorata leaned very close to Yuuto, and when the other man tried to pull away, Sorata pulled him in close. When you hold her! And you touch her! He draped himself across Yuuto's arm, grabbed Yuuto's hand, and pressed it against his chest. The waiters whistled. 

Still singing, Sorata chased Yuuto back into the tower. When Yuuto reached the bed in the middle of the room, he tripped and fell onto it. The waiters immediately began to spin the bed, and a disoriented Yuuto looked up to see Sorata making kissy faces at him.

The bed finally stopped, and Yuuto, looking around, realized it was time for him to take control of the situation. She's so fine... and she's mine, he purred in his off-key and rather slimy voice. She makes me strong... yes she makes me burn... The waiters helped him off the bed, and he began to advance slowly upon Sorata. Her love thawed out... yes her looooove thawed out what was scared and cold... 

Like a virgin! Sorata screamed out, running away from Yuuto. 

Touched for the very first time, Yuuto responded, leering and bouncing along after Sorata.

Like a virgin! Sorata cried in a terrified voice that was not completely faked, as Yuuto came closer and held his hands up in a groping motion. 

When your hearts beat close in time!

Like a virgin! Sorata managed to get away.

Feels so good inside, Yuuto sang with a nasty smirk. When you hold her, and you touch her...

The waiters had Sorata cornered, and they forced him up onto the balcony just as Yuuto came around the corner. When you hold her, and you touch her...

Yuuto came closer and closer, leaning menacingly over Sorata. When their faces were just inches apart, he stopped. Like.... a.... viiiiiiirgin! they both sang triumphantly.

end chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
Later that night, Sorata looked at the doctor in horror as Karen lay unconscious yet again on the bed in her dressing room. "What?" he choked. 

The doctor winced. "Arisugawa-san... I'm sorry but... Karen-san is dying... she has consumption."

Sorata looked down at the floor and then up at Hinoto who was sitting next to the bedside where Karen still rested. "She's dying..." he murmured, hardly able to bring himself to believe him. He looked up sadly. "She mustn't know, Hinoto... the show must go on." 

The white haired woman nodded gravely.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, Seiichirou sat at his typewriter, stealing glances at Karen. She was sitting on his bed, coughing every now and then into a napkin. Seiichirou looked back down at his typewriter, typing out the last words on the page. "The penniless sitar player had waited all night and now for the first time, he began to feel the cold stab of jealousy." Swallowing, he looked at Karen again. "Where were you last night?" He asked in a hurt tone.

She glanced at him. "I... I-I told you... I was sick."

He got up and went to her bedside. "You don't have to lie to me." He sat on the bed next to her, taking her hand into his.

She looked him sorrowfully. "We.. we have to end it." He went silent, looking across the room. "Everyone knows... Sorata knows and sooner or later, Yuuto-sama will find out." He still hadn't reacted and she lifted a hand to his face. "On opening night I have to sleep with Yuuto-sama... and the jealousy will drive you mad..." With a sigh, she stood up.

He looked at her desperately. "Then, then I'll write a song.... and--and we'll put it in the show and no matter how bad things get, or whatever happens, whenever you hear it or when you sing it or whistle it or hum it, then it will mean--it'll mean we love one another. I won't get jealous." He followed her as she left the room to stand on the balcony outside. 

"It doesn't work that way, Seiichirou... we have to end it." She shied away from him when he tried to touch her face.

Swallowing, he began to sing. "Never knew... I could feel like this... like I've never seen the sky before." She glanced back at him.   
  
  
Later, he sat in the corner of the room, watching Kusanagi and Karen rehearse as the penniless sitar player and the Courtesan. "Now, this new scene is where the... sitar player writes a secret song for the courtesan... so that no matter what happens, no matter how bad things get, that they'll always remember their love. So let's take it from your line, Karen." Karen swept toward Kusanagi dramatically. "We can't do this!" she cried in a stage whisper, taking his hands.

"Do not fear. We will conduct our love affair right under the Maharaja," Kusanagi whispered back.

Seiichirou sat and watched them, thinking back to that morning and the song he had sung to her. /Seasons may change... winter to spring.../ 

Kusanagi collapsed, sound asleep. Sorata stood up, coughing loudly. "Honestly amigo, this is impossible!"

/But I love you until the end of time... Come what may, come what may... I will love you.. until my dying day.../

Karen laughed at the fallen Kusanagi and glanced at Seiichirou slyly. 

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place... he sang, picking up Kusanagi's part. He smiled at Karen, his mind wandering back to the moments they had shared over the past few days. He recalled the picnic with Yuuto, the way they had allowed themselves to get as close to each other as they could without the Duke noticing, almost like a game. 

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you, they sang together, unable to keep the affection out of their voices and expressions, even though there were so many people watching them.

Seiichirou closed his eyes, remembering more. The nights they had spent poring over the script, lounging around his apartment in various stages of undress, laughing and talking with each other. The mornings that they awoke by each others' side, holding each other under the covers and watching the sun rise over the city. 

And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side! Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide... 

Moments that he would remember forever, even if they had to end soon.

He swallowed hard and looked up at her, his momentary sadness fading as his voice strongly proclaimed the sentiments he had written especially for her. As long as they had the song... as long as they knew that they loved each other, everything would be all right.

"But I love you..." he sang to her, under the pretense of practicing the song while Kusanagi was unconscious.

"I love you," she echoed, smiling at him.

"Until the end..."

"Until the end..." 

"Of... time... 

Their eyes locked across the room, and everything else vanished, all the people milling around, all the busy preparations going on. Nothing existed but the two of them and the emotions they were feeling. And in the corner of the room, Satsuki stood with Yuuto. She looked meaningfully at the blonde man, then flicked her eyes toward the pair, a strange, knowing smile on her face.

Come what may, come what may... I will love you until my dying day..." They finished singing to each other. And although Seiichirou was too blinded by affection and happiness to see it, a dark shadow passed across Karen's face.  
  
  
Seiichirou nodded to the person he was speaking to, telling him the lines of the play. "And then the magical sitar player falls from the roof and says 'The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."

Satsuki looked at Yuuto, rolling her eyes mockingly. "This ending's silly. Why would the courtesan go for the penniless writer?" When the duke looked up at her with shocked realization on his face, she gasped and covered her mouth, pretending to have slipped by accident. "I mean, SITAR PLAYER." She met Yuuto's eyes and shifted her gaze to Seiichirou, sitting in the corner and looking over the lines. She nodded with a smirk on her face, then began to walk away.

"Come what may, I will love yoooou, come what maaay... I will love you until my dying daaaay." The cast on the stage sang, surrounding the two lead actors. Sorata was pretending to sob, a maharajah's turban on his head. The song ended and all the cast members looked to Yuuto expectantly.

He barely managed to control his rage, speaking through gritted teeth. "I don't like this... ending."

The actors looked slightly shocked. "Don't like it, my dear Duke?" Sorata asked, stepping forward.

Yuuto stood up, gripping his cane with white knuckles. "Why would she chose the penniless... sitar player? When the maharajah is offering her a lifetime of security and money? That... that's real love. When the sitar player has satisfied his lust, he will leave her with nothing."

Seiichirou looked at the duke, beginning to get angry. 

"Sorry!" Keiichi yelled from his position on the far back of the stage. He began to walk forward. "I'm sorry, but that ending doesn't uphold the Bohemian ideals of Truth, Freedom, Beauty and Lo--"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR RIDICULOUS DOGMA!" Yuuto screamed, rudely cutting off Keiichi, who looked hurt. "Why SHOULDN'T the courtesan chose the maharajah?"

Something in Seiichirou snapped. "BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" he screamed. Everyone in the room looked at him. Karen swallowed and Keiichi looked at Seiichirou in shock.

Paling, the writer took a few deep breaths and tried to regain his composure. he stammered softly. Him. She... she doesn't love /him/. 

There were a few minutes of tense silence, as everyone stared at Yuuto to see how he would react. Pressing his lips together in a tight line, Yuuto narrowed his eyes at Karen and said in a very soft, controlled voice, Oh. I see.

Karen met his gaze, and lifted her head in a vaguely defiant manner. Yuuto's eyes shifted to Seiichirou, whose expression was deeply ashamed and worried.

Yuuto barked, quickly shifting his attention to the man in the maharajah's turban. This ending will be rewritten. With the courtesan choosing the maharajah... A smirk flitted across his features, then immediately disappeared as he spat out the next words with venom. And /without/ the lovers' 'secret song'. He took a moment to compose himself, then continued. It will be rehearsed in the morning and prepared in time for the opening tomorrow night.

But... but Yuuto-sama, that is impossible! Sorata cried, chagrined. 

Karen, thinking fast, decided it was time for her to step in and use her considerable charm to mediate the situation. she said in a chiding voice, stepping down from the stage and walking toward Yuuto. Poor Yuuto-sama is being treated /appallingly/. She glanced at Seiichirou, feigning disdain. These... /silly/ writers let their imaginations run away with them, she continued, praying that Seiichirou would understand that she was only acting. Coming closer to Yuuto, she gave the man her best come-hither glance, though inside she was disgusted by the mere sight of him. Now why don't you and I... have a little /supper/... and afterwards we can let Arisugawa-san know how we would like the play to end, ne?

Yuuto's face remained impassive. Karen softened her expression, giving the blonde man her sweetest smile. Pressing his lips together, he nodded hesitantly.

With a sigh, Seiichirou turned away, his heart already beginning to break.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I don't want you to sleep with him, Seiichirou said later, as Karen was preparing herself for her dinner with Yuuto.

Karen turned around in surprise, and her heart wrenched at the look of sorrow and deep hurt on her love's face. With a soft sigh, she looked away. He could ruin everything... she said softly, tears glistening in her eyes. 

She stopped talking as a few of the other dancers passed by, not wanting them to see her talking to Seiichirou. When they had left, she moved toward him again and whispered, It's for us. You promised... She moved closer, rubbing her cheek against his and whispering into his ear. You promised me you wouldn't be jealous... It'll be all right.

Seiichirou shook his head, feeling as if he were about to cry.

Yes... yes, it'll be all right. She stroked his cheek gently, then glanced around worriedly. He's waiting for me, she murmured, beginning to move away. 

No... no... Seiichirou said in a voice that was almost a sob, clutching her arm. Karen looked at him for a moment, at the unashamed desperation on his face, and sighed, leaning her cheek against his again. 

She could still feel him trembling a little, overcome with emotion, so she did the only thing she could think of to calm him down. she sang, softly and slowly, into his ear.

She pulled away slowly and looked at him, watching the inner turmoil reflected in his eyes. Finally his face cleared and he made a weak attempt at a smile. Come what may, he echoed in a whisper, attempting to convince himself as much as her. He paused, looking into her eyes a moment longer before reluctantly turning away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that night, Seiichirou waited glumly in the empty theater along with Keiichi and nearly everyone else who was involved with the play. The atmosphere was tense, as they were all waiting for news about whether Karen had managed to calm Yuuto down. 

At the same time, Karen was just entering the tower room to face Yuuto. Lifting the veil that hung over her face, she fixed the Duke with her best alluring look. My dear Yuuto-sama, I hope I have not kept you waiting.  
  
  
Back at the theater, silence reigned, except for the occasional cough or clinking of glasses. Seiichirou had just downed his second glass of absinthe when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and abruptly Satsuki plopped herself into his lap and gave him a look of mock sympathy. Don't worry, she said in a cruelly teasing voice. You'll get your ending! As soon as Yuuto-sama gets his... end... in... 

She didn't even have time to snicker over her bawdy pun before Seiichirou, whose nerves were already shot, shoved her hard. The room immediately erupted into chaos, and Kusanagi rushed to Satsuki's rescue before Seiichirou could do any more damage in his upset state.

You keep your hands off me! Satsuki shouted in a shaky voice, as Kusanagi attempted to calm her down. The actor shot Seiichirou a disapproving look, patting the distraught woman's shoulder.

Once Satsuki had quieted, Kusanagi left her and walked toward Seiichirou, shaking his head. Never fall in love with a woman who sells herself, he said, his tone regretful. It always ends BAD! He shouted the last word, catching everyone's attention and making the room fall silent once again.  
  
  
The boy has a ridiculous obsession with me, Karen told Yuuto coolly, with a little chuckle. She was going to have to use all her considerable skills as an actress to convince Yuuto that she didn't care about Seiichirou. If only he hadn't been so rash, and hadn't given it away like that! Quickly she pushed all regrets out of her mind and concentrated on saving her job and the Flower, the only home she'd ever known. 

I-- I mean, I indulge his fantasies, because he's so talented, she continued with a shrug. But we only need him until tomorrow night, after all...  
  
  
There is a dance, in the brothels of my hometown, Kusanagi called out, breaking the silence in the theater. He snapped his fingers, and Subaru played a chord on the piano. It tells the story... of a prostitute... He gestured toward Satsuki, and a spotlight landed on her. The room broke into scandalized giggling, and someone whistled at Satsuki as she stepped down to join Kusanagi in the middle of the theater. ... and the man... who falls in love with her. 

Satsuki twirled around a few times, running her hands up and down her body seductively. Then, abruptly, the tune of a tango began to play, and she and Kusanagi slowly moved into position for the dance, their heels clicking sharply against the wood floor.

First... there is desire, Kusanagi growled out, moving in close to Satsuki and dancing with her. Then... passion. Their movements became sharper and more intense. When he pulled her close, she looked over his shoulder at another man who was sitting down and reached out toward him.

Then... suspicion! Kusanagi pulled away and gripped Satsuki's wrist painfully, as she continued to look at the other man. Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal! Violently he spun her out and pulled her back in. When love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust. Without trust, there is no love! He continued to grip her wrists as they danced across the floor. Jealousy... yes, jealousy... He released Satsuki, letting her fall into the arms of the other man. ...will drive you... /mad/!

Stepping into the center of the theater, he began to sing in his rough, deep voice. As he sang, Satsuki danced in the arms of the other man. You don't have to put on that red light...

A second man joined the first, and she spun off into his arms, dancing between the two. Walk the streets for money, you don't care if it's wrong or if it is right... More men took the stage, surrounding her, and Seiichirou watched with an odd ache in his heart. What if it were Karen... his Karen... in that position?

Kusanagi cried, as Satsuki danced with each of the men, allowing them to touch and kiss her. You don't have to wear that dress tonight! Roxanne! You don't have to sell your body to the night! 

Seiichirou, unable to watch anymore, got to his feet and started for the door, singing softly to himself. His eyes upon your face... his hand upon your hand... He imagined what Karen was probably doing with Yuuto at that moment, and the very thought of it made anger unlike any he'd ever felt before rise within him. His lips caress your skin... It's more than I can stand!

Why does my heart cry? Seiichirou went on, his voice taking on a plaintive tone. Feelings I can't fight... He walked among the tangoing couples, making his way toward the door. You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me... And please believe me when I say, I love you!  
  
  
In the tower, Yuuto was crossing the room to stand beside Karen. If this production succeeds, he said softly, you will no longer be a nightclub dancer. You'll be an actress. He leaned close and whispered into her ear. And I... I can make you a star. He dropped his head to nuzzle her shoulder, then motioned to his assistant to open the box he was holding.

Inside was a huge, beautiful necklace made completely of diamonds.

Yuuto smiled as he fastened it around her neck. Accept this... as a gift from this maharajah to his courtesan, he said softly.

Karen breathed. Thank you... She leaned close to Yuuto. And the ending?

Let Arisugawa keep his fairy tale ending, Yuuto whispered slowly.  
  
  


Why does my heart cry? Seiichirou walked out into the night, leaving the sound of Kusanagi's voice and the sight of the tango dancers behind. Feelings I can't fight... His expression was utterly miserable as he trudged through Flower's courtyard. You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me... 

Meanwhile, Karen and Yuuto had stepped out onto the balcony, and Karen stared down at the courtyard beneath as Yuuto continued to kiss and caress her neck and shoulders.

... and please believe me when I say.... I love you! Seiichirou called out into the night, praying that his words would somehow be carried to Karen. 

His prayer came true, as she looked down at that moment and spotted him. Their eyes met, and time seemed to stop for a moment. Karen tried to force herself to look away, to leave Seiichirou behind for the moment and concentrate on pleasing Yuuto, but she could somehow feel Seiichirou's misery and she could not allow herself to keep hurting him. Staring down at him, knowing that she was giving up her lifelong dream of being an actress in that single action, she opened her mouth and sang softly to him. 

Seeing her, Seiichirou drew a shaky breath and smiled a little. 

... I will love you... till my dying... day. She finished the song in a whisper, and suddenly she could not bear the feeling of Yuuto's hands on her or his lips on her neck for another moment. she said in a harsh whisper.

Yuuto whispered, a bit of suspicion in his tone. His suspicion was verified when he looked down and saw a single familiar silhouette, standing slumped over in the courtyard below the balcony. Oh, I see, he whispered with measured venom. It's our very own penniless sitar player.

Karen spun around, leaving the balcony and stepping back into the tower. Yuuto followed her, shutting the doors behind him and glaring balefully at her. 

My dear Yuuto-sama-- she gasped out.

The enraged man leapt forward and gripped Karen's wrists painfully, pushing her down onto the ground. Karen gave a sharp cry as she fell. You... you made me believe that you loved me, he gritted out, trembling with  
rage and frustration.

Karen sobbed out.

Yuuto stared down at her for an endless moment, then, in one smooth movement, wrenched the necklace from around her neck and threw it onto the floor.

Why does my heart cry...

Karen attempted to stumble away from the furious Yuuto, pushing things over on the table as she ran.

Feelings I can't fight...

He caught up to her, grabbed her shoulders and threw her down onto the ground.

As the tango continued in the theater and Seiichirou continued to wander around outside, Yuuto pulled Karen back to her feet and pulled her close against him. Why does my heart cry, he sang in a low, mocking growl, ripping the back of her bodice off, biting into her shoulder as she struggled to get away. 

It seemed to Karen that the entire world was screaming, and the sound roared in her ears as Yuuto shoved her onto the bed and hovered above her, his face a contorted mask of rage. 

Back at the theater, Kusanagi mimed slitting Satsuki's throat, and the dancer tumbled to the ground.

Karen closed her eyes, bracing herself for what she knew was coming next.

And, a moment later, opened them again to see a concerned Nataku emerging from the shadows, staring down at the man he had just knocked unconscious.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After all that had gone on earlier, the night was finally silent. Seiichirou stood at the window of his small flat, his heart racing and his body tense. What had happened to Karen? Did she really still love him? What had Yuuto done to her? His mind whirled with questions, and before he had a chance to come up with an answer to any of them, the door opened and Karen stumbled in, followed by Nataku.

Seeing that her clothing was disheveled and her face was streaked with tears, Seiichirou hurried forward to meet Karen, and she fell into his arms, sobbing. I... I couldn't, I couldn't go through with it, she gasped, holding him tightly. I saw you there and I... I felt terrible, and I couldn't pretend... She pulled away, shaking her head. And Yuuto, he... he saw... and he... and he... She couldn't bring herself to tell Seiichirou what had almost happened to her, so she just buried her face into his shoulder and murmured, Seiichirou... I... I love you...

It's okay, he murmured soothingly, stroking her hair and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. 

I didn't want to pretend anymore, she sobbed. I can't do it... I don't want to lie... I... She pulled back, holding his face in her hands. And he /knows/, she whispered intensely. He knows... he saw!

It's all right, Seiichirou murmured, cupping her cheek. You don't have to pretend anymore. We'll leave.

She shook her head, sounding lost.

We'll leave tonight! he continued, his voice gaining strength. 

But... the show...

I don't care, he whispered, looking into her eyes. I don't care about the show. We love each other. That's all that matters.

Karen managed a smile, as he gently wiped the tears from her face. Yes... yes... as long as we have each other, she breathed, kissing him. We have each other.

Reluctantly Seiichirou pulled away from her and addressed Nataku. Take Karen-san to her dressing room and help her get the things she'll need. No one must see you, understand?

I understand, the dancer said solemnly.

You go and pack, Seiichirou murmured to Karen, handing her his coat and helping her put it on. I'll be waiting...

Giving a weak little laugh, Karen gave him a long, desperate kiss before leaving the room with Nataku.

end chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 (end)

Chapter 5:  
  
  
In the tower, Yuuto stood, hands clenched, as a doctor attempted to clean up the wound on his temple. He looked sideways at Sorata, sitting in a chair. "That boy has... bewitched her with words," he spat. "I want her back, Arisugawa." He hissed momentarily and smacked the doctor as he hit a particularly nasty part of the wound. "Tell her that the play WILL end my way and she will walk to me when the curtain falls... or I'll have that boy killed."

Sorata swallowed. "Killed?"

From the shadows of the room where he was seated, Seishirou stood up, a cold look in his eyes. Sorata looked at him and saw the light reflected off the gun on the man's belt.

"Killed," Yuuto said firmly, meeting his manservant's eyes.  
  
  
In her dressing room, Karen stuffed jewelry and diamonds in a small bag. Though she did love the jewels, they could also pawn them off for quick cash if they needed to. She began to walk to her wardrobe and select a robe when she noticed Sorata standing in the doorway. Gasping in surprise, she turned to face him.

"Forgive the intrusion, Karen-san."

She took a deep breath. "You're wasting your time, Sorata." She returned to getting ready, pulling out a brush and other personal items.

He looked at her sorrowfully. "Karen, you don't understand... Yuuto-sama is going to have Seiichirou killed."

Karen's eyes widened and she stared at her own reflection in the mirror. "What?" She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "No..."

Sorata continued, gravely. "He's insanely jealous. Unless you do his ending and sleep with him tomorrow night, he'll have Seiichirou killed."

"He doesn't scare us." She crossed the room to pick up Seiichirou's coat. 

"He's a powerful man..." He looked at her as she began to put her things in a larger bag. "What are you doing?" he asked harshly.

"I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!" she screamed at him, tightening the coat around her. "All my LIFE you told me that I was only worth how much a man would pay for me! ...But Seiichirou loves me. Oh, Sorata, he LOVES me. And that's worth everything. We're going away. Away from you, away from Yuuto, away from the FLOWER!" She turned around and began to walk out of her room, barely controlling her trembling.

Sorata closed his eyes for a moment and then said something he hoped would not tear her apart. "You're dying, Karen. You're dying."

She stopped her tracks, eyes wide. She staying unmoving for a moment, her face tense, before she just barely turned her head to him. "Another trick, Sorata."

"No, my dear. The doctor told us."

Karen looked at him now, her eyes wide and fearful. She spied Hinoto standing in the shadows in the corner of the room and asked her desperately, "Hinoto?"

The older woman looked down and refused to meet her gaze, nodding slightly.

"I'm dying..." Tears began to form in her eyes as she sang slowly to herself, slightly above a whisper. "I was a fool to believe, a fool to believe..." The light on her face illuminated the tears and anguish in her eyes. "It all ends today... yes it all ends today..." Hinoto looked at the younger girl with shame on her face.

Sorata swallowed. "Send Seiichirou away... only you can save him." 

She closed her eyes, sniffling. "He'll fight for me."

"Yes, but not if he believes you don't love him." Sorata winced when the words came out of his mouth.

Karen snapped her head toward him, eyes wide with disbelief and heartache. "What?"

"Karen, you're a great actress.... use your talent. Hurt him to save him." With that said, the man left.

"Today's the day..." she said in a shaky voice.

"When dreaming ends..." Sorata finished with her as he walked down the hall. Shaking his head, he muttered half to himself and half to the people who were setting up the stage. "Another hero. Another mindless crime. Behind the curtain, in the pantomime." His voice got deeper as he began to climb up the stairs that led to the stage. "On and on... does anybody know what we are living for?"

"Whatever happened?" The three women that sat on the edge of the stairs frantically finishing costumes sung in tune with him. "We leave it all to chance.. Another heartache, another failed romance. On and on... does anybody know what we are living for?"

Sorata cleared his throat. "The show must go oooooon. The show must go on!"

The women joined him again, singing louder. "Outside the dawn is breaking on the stage that holds our final destiny! The show must go! The show must go!"

Inside her dressing room, Karen finished applying her makeup that barely hid the blotchiness from her earlier tears. "Inside my heart is breaking..." She had changed into a black and gray dress, the large black hat on her holding a veil that could cover her face. "My makeup may be flaking..." She pulled the veil down and took a deep breath to steady herself. "But my smile still stays on..."

"The show must go! The show must go on!" Sorata sang as he walked down the isle between the rows where people would sit.

Karen appeared, the curtain swishing shut behind her as she walked out. A single spotlight shined down on her. "I'll top the bill, I'll earn the kill, I have to find the will to carry on..."

"--with the show. On... with the show... On with the show..." Sorata sang with her, as she walked down the aisle to where he was standing, silhouetted against the rising sun. When she reached the end, she closed her eyes to regain her composure. Inside, her heart was breaking, but it would be for the best. She would save him, and he wouldn't be there when she died.

Sorata looked sadly at the lead actress as she opened her eyes and walked past him, not looking at him. "On with the show! On with the show!" he cried as she walked out of the building and down into the courtyard.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Back at his apartment the next morning, Seiichirou stood in the window, staring down at the nightclub below. He sighed, his every nerve set on edge with worry. Karen had not returned with her things the night before, and he'd been up all night waiting for her, afraid that something had happened. What if Arisugawa had caught her and forced her to stay? Or, worse, what if Yuuto had found her? Or what if...

The sound of the door opening made him spin around, and his heart leapt at the sight of Karen standing behind it. As soon as he saw her expression, however, his spirits sank. Her face was pale and drawn, and her mouth was set in a tight line. What's wrong? he asked softly.

I'm staying with the Duke, Karen said quickly, all in one breath. She tried hard not to cry. She had to act... she had to make him believe her, or he would be killed. She almost broke down upon seeing the way his face fell, the bewildered and hurt expression that he had taken on at her words, but she forced herself to be strong. For him. Last night, after I left you, Yuuto came to see me. He offered me everything... everything I've ever dreamed of. His one condition is that I never see you again. She took a deep breath. I'm sorry.

What... what are you talking about? Seiichirou stepped forward, his eyes pleading with her to take back what she had said.

You knew who I was, Karen said miserably, hating herself a little more with every word. She turned away, unable to look him in the eye any longer.

What are you saying? Seiichirou asked incredulously. What about last night-- what about what we said?

I didn't expect you to understand, Karen replied in the coldest voice she could manage. The difference between you and I is that you can leave any time you choose. But this is my home. Flower is my home.

Seiichirou murmured, sounding lost. Karen turned away and closed her eyes as a wave of dizziness overcame her. Behind her, she heard Seiichirou's voice grow stronger. No, there must be something else! This... this can't be real... The anguish in his voice made her heart ache, even as the room spun and she struggled to keep consciousness. There's something wrong-- tell me what it is!

Gasping, feeling both physically and emotionally sick, Karen made a break for the door. Seiichirou grabbed her before she could leave, holding her arms as she struggled against him. Tell me the truth! Tell me the truth! he pleaded.

The truth... She stopped struggling and looked straight into his eyes. The truth is... Seeing the pain and confusion in his gaze, she nearly told him the real truth, but she quickly remembered what she had to do and pressed on, her heart breaking. I /am/ the Hindi courtesan. And I choose the maharajah. That's how the story really ends.

She forced herself to hold Seiichirou's gaze without emotion, even as his lips began to tremble and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. After a moment, she turned from him silently and walked away.

Outside, it began to rain.

Left alone in his apartment, Seiichirou stood in shock, staring at the spot she had vacated. Incongruously, he thought of Sorata as the maharajah, grandly announcing that Jealousy has driven him /mad/!

He blinked slowly and swallowed hard. His chest felt as if it were tightening, and he doubled over in imagined pain, small, desperate whimpers coming from his mouth. Images of her face came to his mind, the lack of emotion in her eyes as she had rejected him... and then, an image of the Duke at the balcony, the possessive and objectifying way that he looked at Karen... how could Karen choose Yuuto over him? He, who loved her... and she loved him... didn't she? That was how it was supposed to be...

Hardly knowing what he was doing, Seiichirou ran out the door of his apartment and out onto the street. He ran until he reached the doors of the Flower, and there he stopped and screamed her name into the night.

he screamed again, as the rain poured mercilessly down on his head, and he didn't stop yelling even when two guards grabbed his arms and dragged him away from the doors of the club. He struggled so much that one of the guards eventually punched him, stunning him enough to knock him to the ground. And even once he had regained his senses, he did not bother to pick himself up off the ground and go inside where it was dry.

There was no reason to, after all. He had no reasons left.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sometime later, he found himself being placed on the bed in his apartment by his friends, Subaru patting his head and Kakyou coming over with a warm dry towel. Kusanagi had been the one to carry him, and over the big man's shoulder, Seiichirou could barely make out the concerned face of Keiichi.

They left him alone after a while, to get prepared for the play. Only Keiichi remained, diligently standing by his friend's bed. Seiichirou was awake staring straight ahead of him. Already, an ugly bruise was beginning to form on his cheek. Keiichi cleared his throat and tried to smile. "Things aren't always as they seem..."

"Things are exactly the way they seem," Seiichirou muttered angrily.

"Seiichirou..." Keiichi said softly, smiling a little. "You may only see me as a drunken, lice-ridden chibi whose only friends are pimps and girls in the brothels. But I know about art and love... if only because I long for it with every fiber of my being. She loves you... I know it. I know she loves you."

Seiichirou said nothing for a moment, then, "Go away Keiichi." 

He stayed.

"Go away." Seiichirou repeated, a little. Still, the small man did not move. Finally Seiichirou had had enough. "GO AWAY!" he yelled, startling the blonde. 

Sadly, Keiichi moved toward the door and got his hat and coat and cane. He took one last, hurt look at his friend before closing the door.

Seiichirou closed his eyes, trying to shut out what Keiichi said. But try as he might, his friend's words had sparked a bit of doubt and hope in him. 

An hour later he left the pawn shop and looked down at the street at the Flower, money fresh in his hand and his beloved typewriter left behind. He had to know, so he began to walk to the new theatre, one last time.  
  
  
A large audience sat in front of the stage in the newly converted Flower. Sorata was there, hands high. All of a sudden, smoke burst from under him and when it dissipated, he was dressed in the outfit of the maharajah. "She is miinne!!" he yelled, then turn around to face the stage as the curtain opened. 

On stage, the cast was dancing, all dressed in exotic, Indian outfits. Keiichi was dressed a sitar, jewels decorating his face. While the cast danced around him, he sang, "I only speak the truth, I only speak the truth, I only speak the truth, I only speak the truth!" 

Satsuki was in the center of the stage, surrounded by her friends. "Chamma he chamma!" She sang the strange language, even as men picked her up and danced with her. The show was fantastic, filled with lights and colours and movement. Seiichirou saw none of this, as he broke into a vent in the back of the theatre.

Sorata glanced over his shoulder at Yuuto, who was seated in the front row with a bouquet of flowers for Karen. The Duke smiled thinly back. The lights turned purple now, a strange high pitched singing coming from the bright light in the center of the stage. Men began to cheer, recognizing this pattern. From a hole in the ground, Karen emerged, a large diamond ornament behind her. On her red curls rested a headdress of diamonds, and her dress was sparkling with them as well. "Ooooh oooh oooh." She kept singing.

The men on stage, dressed in baggy pants and vests, picked her up and passed her down to the front of the stage. She took a step forward and coughed, finding it difficult to breathe suddenly. Sorata's smile faded and he looked concerned. Karen recovered, trying to keep consciousness until the end of her number and stepped forward again.

"Kiss... hand... diamonds best friend..." she sang, moving her arms and body to the music. "Kiss.. grand... diamonds best friend..." She spun around and lay on her back on the floor. The men who were her co-dancers fell to their knees, placing their hands and heads against the floor.

Under the stage, Seiichirou rounded a corner and noticed Seishirou, who was smoking a cigarette. The bodyguard noticed him too and flicked the cigarette away, starting to go after the writer. Seiichirou panicked and ran, momentarily hiding amongst ropes and wires as Seishirou entered the hallway, looking for him. When the gold-eyed man had turned his back, Seiichirou went across the hall, amongst support beams. Behind him, he could see that Seishirou had turned around and was heading in his direction. Surely he would be found. With barely a thought, he began to walk in the support beams, ducking low and praying he wouldn't be seen.

"Men... cold..." Karen sang as she lay on the floor amongst the men who seemed to be praying to her. "Girls... old... and we all lose our charm in the end." She sat up and looked at the audience. "Ooooh ooooh ooooh ooooooh." She and the men had stood up, dancing in the center of the stage. Suddenly, they surrounded her and the two behind her lifted her up. "Diamonds are a... diamonds are a... diamonds are a... diamonds are a..." They lay her back, supporting her with their hands.

Nataku, dressed in an ornate gold headdress and jewelry, his skin covered with blue paint, came forth holding a large, beautiful diamond necklace. The rest of the cast, including Sorata, began to walk to the center of the stage.

"Diamonds are a... diamonds are a... diamonds are a..." After the necklace was clasped, the men passed Karen down to the floor again, where she walked until the she was standing nearly at the end of the stage. "... girl's... best... friend..." she finished.

Sorata came behind her and wrapped his arms around her, placing one hand at her breast and the other at her waistline. "She is mine," he said loudly to the audience.

"She is mine," Yuuto whispered to himself, a slimy smile on his face. Karen looked to the side as Sorata held her, a look of forlorn longing on her face.

The curtain slowly closed, and applause filled the theater.  
  
  
I know she still loves him! Keiichi told Kusanagi insistently as the two actors walked backstage. There must be another reason... 

Kusanagi rolled his eyes at his friend's romantic notions. How about the fact that one of them is a Duke, and the other is... He never had a chance to reveal his opinion of Seiichirou, because at that moment he had an attack of narcolepsy and collapsed into unconsciousness.

I agree, something is wrong, Keiichi mused worriedly, so lost in thought that he didn't even notice the fact that his friend was rolling down the stairs behind him.

Kusanagi rolled all the way into the area beneath the stage and landed right in front of Seiichirou, who was a little shocked by his sudden company. Recovering, he propped the sleeping man up against the wall and continued moving.

On stage, Sorata was blustering away as the Maharajah, as Karen sat backstage coughing her lungs out. Come on, open up, Hinoto said gently, tipping a small vial of medicine into the actress's mouth.

As Sorata left the stage, Seishirou emerged from the darkness and clamped a hand down on the theater owner's shoulder. That boy is here, he hissed urgently.

Sorata gasped. But... I told Karen that if he were to come near her, he would be killed!

He very soon will be, Seishirou said grimly.

Keiichi, standing on a high platform overlooking the backstage area, heard the whole exchange. He'll be killed, the small man breathed. That's it... that's why she pushed him away! To save him! That's it, that's it... Seiichir-- He started to call his friend's name when the platform he was on abruptly began to rise, and he cried out in surprise. Oh... Oh God this is high up! he whimpered.

Meanwhile, Karen was standing at the mirror of her dressing room when the door opened. She turned around, and her eyes widened and her face paled when she saw Seiichirou slowly walking into the room. The look on his face was unbelievably hurt, and in his hand he clutched a small wad of money. I've come to pay my bill, he murmured in a deadened voice.

Karen held his gaze for a moment, trying to look cold and uncaring. You shouldn't be here, Seiichirou, she muttered, quickly walking past him out of the room. Just... just leave. Her heart was pounding-- what if he was seen? He'd be killed for sure! It was more important than ever now that she act like she didn't care for him... perhaps if she was cold enough toward him, he would leave and be out of danger.

Swallowing hard around the lump in his throat, Seiichirou followed her out of the room.

Keiichi, racing against time, climbed among the beams of the theater's ceiling, searching for any sign of Seiichirou. Killed... killed... killed! he murmured to himself, his fear and anxiety growing with each step. I have to warn him!

Seiichirou finally caught up to Karen behind a beam as she ran through the backstage area. He gripped her arm almost painfully, and she gasped and struggled to get away. You made me believe that you loved me, he cried out in an anguished voice. Karen flinched at hearing the same words that Yuuto had said to her before he had attacked her coming from her love's mouth. Why can't I pay you? he went on, spitting out the words angrily.

She's got to get on the stage, Hinoto snapped tensely.

Out on stage, Sorata was trying to make up excuses for his stars' absence. Jealousy has... has driven the sitar player into hiding! he said grandly.

Backstage, Seiichirou pushed Karen into a corner. You did your job so very, very well, he ranted on. She shuddered a little at the anger and pain in his voice and expression, knowing that he would never truly hurt her, but afraid all the same of what he might do-- or what might happen to him. She pulled away and ran up the stairs to the stage, him following her all the way. Why can't I pay you like everyone else does! he screamed out in raw anguish.

Seiichirou... there's no point, Karen gasped out, turning to face him. Just leave.

He continued to follow her, even as an assistant came down from the beams and grabbed him. Shoving the man out of the way, he lunged for Karen again.

At that moment, Karen spotted Seishirou lurking under the stage, his gun trained at the couple. With a sharp gasp, she turned and tried to push Seiichirou away. Go... go... she sobbed.

But if it wasn't real, why can't I pay you? Seiichirou insisted. He was singlemindedly fixated on the simple action of giving her money, as if that one little gesture would erase all the pain and loneliness and sorrow that her rejection had caused him to feel.

Go, please go! Karen whimpered, seeing Seishirou begin to come up the stairs.

Keiichi saw this too, and desperately attempted to get his friend's attention. Seiichirou! Seiichirou! But he was too high up to be heard, and Seiichirou was too upset and grief-stricken to pay attention to anything but the woman who had hurt him.

Let me pay! Let me pay! he sobbed, pushing Karen against the wall. Karen turned to see Seishirou no more than eight feet away from them, his gun pointed straight at Seiichirou's head. 

"Tell me it wasn't real!" Seiichirou screamed at her, pressing the money into her face and holding her arm with the other hand. "Tell me you don't love me!" Tears were beginning to run down his face. 

Outside on the stage, Sorata pointed his sword at the fake door on the backdrop of the stage. "Open the door!" He gestured to a man he could see in the wings. "Open the door!"

The man panicked, knowing full well what was going on behind the door, but scrambled to pull the rope that hid the two lovers from view. Karen looked behind her again, and saw that Seishirou had gotten even closer, within firing range.

"No!" She gasped and tried to push Seiichirou away.

"Tell me you don't love me! Tell me you don't love me!" The gun was almost at his head and Seishirou twitched his finger on the trigger. With a loud sound, the backdrop was pulled up and the man jerked away, hiding himself behind a curtain.

Seiichirou and Karen looked dumbly at the bright light shining down on them from the stage, their fellows actors staring at them with wide eyes. In the audience, Yuuto's eyes widened, then narrowed at the sight of the writer. Out in the light, the pain and tears on her face were obvious.

Sorata coughed then said loudly, "Haha! I am not fooled! Though he has adopted a disguise, my eyes do not lie! For it is he, the same penniless sitar player, driven mad by jealousy." 

The members of the audience nodded. "Oooooh." Some of them laughed at the sight of the disheveled man. Seiichirou tried to regain his composure and half-dragged Karen to a platform on the stage. Trying not to cry in front of the actors and audience members, he threw her at his feet. Shaking with anger, he shoved the yen at her then looked at Yuuto over Sorata's shoulder. "This woman is yours now."

Yuuto tried to hide a smile of triumph. Seiichirou continued, "I've paid my /whore/." Looking down at Karen, he whispered fiercely, "I owe you nothing. And you are nothing to me." 

She continued to sob quietly, not meeting his eyes. 

"Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love," he sobbed out, his voice breaking as tears began to run down his face again. That said, he walked off the stage, pausing for a moment to glare at the Duke, who stared at him evenly with a look of triumph on his face. The audience members followed his slow path down the center of the aisle. 

Keiichi stared at his friend's retreating back. "I... I can't remember my line!" He wracked his brain.

Sorata stared at the man leaving, then coughed and continued to act. "See, he does not love! He flees the kingdom!" Sorata crossed the stage to kneel next to Karen. "Oh, Karen... it's for the best, you know it is... he whispered, so only she could hear. The show must go on." She stared at him with hurt, lifeless eyes, shaking her head slightly. 

Raising slightly, and helping the red-haired woman to her feet, he said, "Now, my bride, it is time for you say your wedding vows!" She did nothing but glance at Seiichirou, who was almost at the door.

Something in Keiichi's brain clicked. "I remember! I've got it! He jumped for a rope nearby, sliding down it and falling through wooden beams. Grabbing onto on, he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Seiichirou, stoooooooopppp! The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return!" Her back to the audience, Karen's eyes widened and she gasped in realization. 

The theatre went silent.

Then, slowly, Karen turned to look at the writer. "Never knew I could feel like this... like I've never seen the sky before..." She began to walk to the edge of the stage, keeping her eyes focused on the unmoving man's back. "Want to vanish inside your kiss, every day I love you more and more..." Encouraged, she began to sing louder. "Listen to my heart, can you hear it say... come back to me.. and forgive EVERYTHING!" She belted out the last line, throwing her arms behind her. Her chest tightened and she gasped, leaning forward. She recovered quickly and kept singing to her beloved. Yuuto's eyes narrowed. 

"Seasons may change... winter to spring." She dropped her voice, speaking in barely more then a whisper. "But I love you..." Her voice got louder again. "Til the end... of time."

Seiichirou turned around and stared at her, uncertainty and confusion in his eyes. When he saw the look of affection on her tearstreaked face, though, somehow he knew she meant every word that she was singing. Come what may, he sang softly in response, and the entire audience turned around to look at him.

Karen smiled through her tears.

Come what may, he sang again, louder this time. Come what may... He began to walk down the aisle, singing with all his heart. I will love you...

I will love you, Karen echoed him, her face glowing with relief and happiness.

Until my dying day... As Seiichirou walked by Yuuto, the blonde man gestured angrily to his manservant.

Come what may... Seiichirou finally joined Karen on the stage, embracing her around the waist as she rested her hands on his shoulders. Come what may... Staring into each others' eyes, nearly overcome with emotion, they managed to sing out the final lines. I will love you...

Meanwhile, Seishirou hid in the rafters, pointing his gun at Seiichirou's head. Yuuto gestured again to the honey-eyed man, instructing him to shoot. 

...until my dying...

Keiichi caught sight of the gun-wielding man and panicked. Seiichirou, he's got a gun! the blonde Bohemian screeched, losing his footing on the platform and swinging down on the rope he was clutching. He managed to crash into Seishirou on the way down, knocking the man to the floor and knocking the gun from his hand. One of the dancers spotted the gun, screamed, and rushed offstage to hide behind the set, while the others stood still, bewildered and confused.

Keiichi, still dressed in his sitar costume, stumbled to the middle of the stage. They're trying to kill you! he blurted out, looking at Seiichirou with wide eyes.

The audience, assuming it was all part of the show, burst out laughing. 

Sorata, seeing that the audience was still having a good time despite the chaos on stage, played along. Shut up! he told Keiichi regally.

Look, he's got a gun! Keiichi yelled again.

Guards, seize them! Sorata responded, waving his arms majestically. 

Long live the Bohemians! Kakyou shouted, setting off a small explosion on stage.

Chaos reigned after that. Seishirou, crawling on his hands and knees, attempted to get to his gun, but Satsuki kicked at his hands. He almost got it anyway, but at that moment the doors at the top of the stage flew open and Kusanagi, finally conscious again, appeared. Seeing that the show had gone on without him, he shrugged. No problem! Get back to work!

Abruptly, the entire cast broke into another song, led by Keiichi. No matter what you say... you shouldn't stand in our way! We're gonna stand our ground... for Freedom... Beauty...

Seishirou crawled between the dancing cast members, searching for his gun. Yuuto, spotting it, gestured wildly toward it. 

... Truth... and Love! The rest of the cast members moved away, leaving Seiichirou and Karen alone in the middle of the stage. 

My gift is my song... Seiichirou sang with a smile, keeping his arm around Karen's waist.

I'll fly away...

My gift is my song...

Seishirou, hiding his face behind a tambourine, finally got hold of the gun again. He lifted it and, wasting no time, aimed and fired at Seiichirou. 

And the shot missed, because at that moment, a certain singing midget had dropped a sandbag onto the assassin's head. She smiled delightedly at the results of her handiwork.

On stage, another flash went off, and Seiichirou and Karen, smiling at each other, finished the song. Come what may, I will love you... 

Enraged, Yuuto got to his feet and began to leave the theater. He stopped when he heard a loud clang behind him, and turned around to see that Seishirou's gun had landed directly in front of him in the aisle.

Yes, I will love you...

Yuuto stared at the gun for a moment, then picked it up and broke into a run toward the stage, pointing it at Seiichirou.

Until my dying...

My way! Yuuto yelled out, his finger twitching on the trigger. My way-- 

He stopped abruptly when Sorata hauled off and punched him in the face. He stumbled backwards, and the gun flew from his hands and sailed out a window at the top of the theater.

... day! Embracing each other tightly, Seiichirou and Karen sang the final word of the song, and the curtain dropped to wild applause.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flower petals rained down on the cast members as they laughed at their success.

"Stand by for curtain call!" Daisuke called to the actors. "Dancers, positions please!"

Smiling, Seiichirou and Karen held hands as they walked across the carpet of flowers. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks and gasped for air. Seiichirou looked back at her in concern. "Karen?" She could barely breathe. Her chest tightened and she coughed loudly, attracting the attention of the other cast members. "Karen? Tell me, what's wrong?"

Sorata turned around, his grin fading as he saw Karen falling back.

Keiichi's grin disappeared as well and he watched his friends with concern.

"Karen!" Seiichirou cried, holding her as she coughed and gasped for air. "Tell me, tell me what's wrong! Karen..." She leaned her head back and he saw the blood trailing from her mouth. "Oh god... SOMEBODY GET SOME HELP!" he screamed at the circle of people around them. 

Sorata looked over his shoulder. "Fetch the doctor!" 

Karen coughed again. "Seiichirou... I'm sorry..." Tears were beginning to run down her face. "I...I..." she coughed again, dripping blood onto his white sleeve. "I'm dying..."

"Shh..." Seiichirou sobbed, lifting a hand to her cheek.

"I'm so sorry..." she whispered.

"You'll be alright," he murmured, to comfort himself just as much as her. 

"I'm cold... cold... so cold..." She coughed again, fighting to keep her eyes open. "Hold me..." She didn't even have the strength to hold onto his shirt. "You've got to go on, Seiichirou..."

All around them, the cast members were watching with looks of horror and sadness on their faces. 

"Can't go on without you though..." He choked on tears.

"You've got so much.. to give." She coughed again. "Tell our story, Seiichirou..."

"No..." He began to cry, just barely disguising his sobs.

"Yes... yes. Promise me..." She gasped again, rolling her head back. It was getting harder and harder to breathe and talk.

"Yes..." he whimpered.

"I will..." she gasped again. "I'll always be with you..." She smiled weakly at him. Sobbing quietly, he bent forward to kiss her one last time. When he pulled back, her eyes were hazy and glassy.

She was dead.

Keiichi watched his friend, tears on his cheeks. Nataku said nothing, but sadly took off his gold headdress; he would not be needing it again. 

Seiichirou sat for a while, holding her body. Then, he took a deep breath and let his sobs out, crying loudly. The cast members stood in silence, watching as he cradled her body closer and rocked back and forth.  
  
  
Outside, it began to snow as the Duke walked away from the Flower.  
  
* * * * *  
  
/There was a boy.. a very strange enchanted boy.../

"Days turned into weeks, weeks into months.. and then finally, one not-so-special day, I went to my typewriter, sat down, and I wrote our story. A story about a time. A story about a place. A story about the people. But above all things, a story about love. A love that will live forever. 

The end."

/The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return./

~end~


End file.
